


The Menagerie

by DeviJhonas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And its going to come back so bad, Buckle up people, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, First story on here, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Kwamis Are Gods, Like the trauma to thode characters will be real, Lots of it, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Temporary Character Death, The Box of Conflict, an idea that wouldnt leave my head until my friend and i made an entire miracle box, and long lasting, comments keep the wheels turning, how am i supposed to know what you guys think without them, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviJhonas/pseuds/DeviJhonas
Summary: Chloé had what she could only describe as the best bad luck in the world. Her best friend gets to come to school? He forgets about her. Her mother comes home? Her attention is immediately focused on Dupain-Cheng. She loses Pollen, after the worst Akuma she's ever been turned into, then finds a Miracle Box.These are the stories of the many faces of Chloé Bourgeois, here in the Menagerie
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), dont know how to write them.
Comments: 182
Kudos: 238





	1. A fateful walk

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on here, please be gentle.

Chloé Bourgeois was steaming mad. Absolutely furious. Incredibly angry. Normally, this would be a reason to run for the hills, to cover your ears and prey the shrieking tirade ended soon. Normally, this would result in an Akuma rising from the depths of Hawkmoth's twisted imagination, coming to try and strike down the hero's of Paris, only to be dispatched by a couple of teens in tight fitting cloathing.

Today, however, was anything but normal.

Today had been the day of the Miracle Queen. The day she had finally gotten her beloved hairpin back. When she became Queen Bee once more, if even for a few wonderful moments of pure acceptance.

Today was the day, she lost that for good.

It was infuriating. It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!

And yet a small part of her, deep inside, knew why she was lashing out, why she was trying desperately to claw her anger into everything she owned.

It was heartbreaking.

With a snarl, the fallen queen of paris stood, grabbing her purse as she stood, walking into the Hall as she ignored Jean-Whatever's voice calling after her, the worry ("the only worry I'll hear today." A treacherous part of her mind hissed) in his voice nearly making her pause before her anger overcame her again. Walking out the door of her family's hotel, she ignored her lobey dovey parents, ignored the mutters and pointed looks, and kept walking, moving deeper into Paris as she looks for something, ANYTHING to distract her.

Almost like it was summoned by her very will, chloe turned a corner to see a tourist trap, a line of stalls and shops ment to entice the eye with cheap fakes, little knick knacks, and keychains. A place that repulsed Chloé to her very core.

The perfect place noone would look for her as she tried to spend her feelings away.

With a snarl, Chloé entered into the lines of stalls, hand firmly on her purse as she stalked the back road stalls for anything that could catch her eye. Trying to find somthing that could replace ("cant replace, never replace, can only fill" her heart whispered in pain) the hole she felt, to plug the fountain of anger in her soul.

She really should have gone somewhere else. Even as she stalked like a be eating bear, hawkers tried to get the fallen Queen's attention, pushing their wares forward to catch her eye as she scolded, the cold in her heart growing even as her body burned with anger, until finally she found an outlet.

The moment someone bumped inti her side, she whirled, claws out and ready to tear into her target woth sheer rage and spite as she found herself looking into.... A familiar pair of bluebells.

"Dupen-Cheng." Chloe hissed like a stuck cat, her eyes narrowing as the girl frantically backed up, deep blue hair almost the color of ink bouncing a bit as she tried to avoid the laserlike gaze of her old tormenter. "You are not someone i want to deal with today. Beat it." She growled, imediatly catching a few other people's attention as they turned. Feeling the eyes on her, those judging stares, Chloé flipped her hair, glare pointedly locked on Dupain-Cheng as she quickly scrambled away.

A hypocrite, as always. Telling her to lay off of others, yet never standing up for herself when it mattered. Clumsy as the day was long, but somehow with a natural grace that infuriated her.

Always asking if others were okay, but never even giving Chloé a concerned look.

With a scoff, Chloé moved down a different back road, ignoring her target in favor of trying to lose her pent up agresdion without causing ANOTHER Akuma. That would have just been the peak of her day then and there.

Little did either girl know just how fate had changed that day.

In one world, Marinette would have continued into the same alleyway Chloé had just walked down, coming across somthing incredible that would increase her already high stress levels, soon resulting in her Akumatization, and the eventual defeat of Chat Noir, who fell waiting for a partner that would never come.

In this world, however, it was Chloé who stumbled across the back alley jewelry store. It was Chloé who saw the familiar looking box on a shelf.

It was Chloé who, in a state of desperation she never knew dhe could have, ran inside and bought the expensive jewelry box, filled with odd little pieces that the man running the shop said were cursed. "They cause conflict wherever they go. If your sure you want that, 400 Euro." He said, Chloé tossing him the money without a second thought as she took the box, all but fleeing back to her room in her hotel.

After all, she didn't want anyone to know about her new Miracle Box.


	2. Pandora's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Box is opened, the Conflict unleashed

As Chloé looked down at her prize, the princess of paris could only smile, energy coursing through her veins as she looked at the octogonal shape. It was different then the one she held before. Bigger, with more sides. A minoor detail that tickled her mind as she slowly moved her hands to the lid, gently prying it open as she looked at the inner padding. A slow, eager smile, like a child opening a christmas present, came over Chloé’s face as she looked into the first two circles.

A central seal, just like where she knew the Ladybug and Black Cat had been, rested in the center of the box, but larger. A four piece circle looked back at her, symbols looking nothing like the Miraculous of Creation and Destruction. A budding plant, a fireball, a leaf, and a snowflake stared at her from the center of the box as her eyes traced over the inner six Major Miraculous, ignoring the pop out drawers for now.

As she took in their colors, a confused look crossed her face. “Why…” she muttered, tracing the fabric of one side, and then the other. No, she was seeing that right. One side was a mixture of blacks, with the other being a mirror in whites. In the top right, a green Hair Clip that looked like an emerald wing sat in a dark, forest green colored felt section, while on the bottom left a small pocket watch on a chain rested, an image of a sloth of all things resting on its face as it itself rested in a lime green padded triangle. left and right center were an even odder pair.. A medallion necklace in the darker side, that seemed like metal, woven around an ant rested in a fabric Chloé could only call blood-like. Meanwhile, on the right side, the miraculous was an anklet, seemingly held together by a large beak that looked to be made of silver resting in the pinkest fabric she had ever seen, even outshining Dupein-Cheng’s wallpaper. The final pair were just as odd, resting in sections of orange fabric at the top left and bottom right. In the lighter orange, that almost looked like a fresh soda, sat a beautiful broach, a silver crane with its wings spread, looking like it would take off any moment. In the darker orange was a choker, a bronze fish of some kind resting dead center over it, glinting against the deep orange fabric it rested on.

“The other box didn't look like this…” Chloé muttered, her mind drifting back to the comments about how the box of jewelry was cursed. “These…. none of these look like the others. What in the world…” she muttered, hand reaching out to touch the medallion.

The moment it touched her fingers, Chloé felt a rush of power surge through her, a Kwami instantly appearing over the medallion she now clutched firmly in her hands as she looked at it.

This Kwami looked almost nothing like Pollen. Instead of soft, fluffy curves, this creature looked chiseled from obsidian, black chiton glinting as it studied her. a pair of ridged anteni rested on its furrowed brow as its twin compound eyes rested on her, its little mandibles twitching.

“So,” the Kwami spoke, a deep voice rattling through her bones that made her wince rumbling from him. It sounded like a rockslide slamming into the earth. “You are the new caretaker for the Box of Conflict? I am not impressed.” The little god said, the words taking a moment to process as Chloé blinked.

“The box of… conflict?” Chloé asked slowly, earning an incredulous look from the bug eyes Kwami.

“You don't even- what are they training Caretakers these days?!” the tiny god hissed, earning another wince from Chloé. “For lack of better words, this box is a trap. Every major Miraculous in this box is paired with its opposite, meaning if they only take one, then you can counter them. Take myself, for example.” He said, motioning to himself. “My Name is Bullot, The Kwami of Conquest, and War!” he said, his voice full of pride as Chloé’s eyes widened. “Meanwhile, this, useless sack of feathers,” he muttered, slowly floating down to glare at the anklet. “Is Ditzi, Kwami of Peace and Calm. My rival, my opposite. I abhor being in the same box as her, but i know that if she weren't there, it would be much harder to stop me.” he grumbled, Chloé’s mind whirling as she started to realize just what she had.

A Miracle Box full of Kwami that could only counter each other, and had no real outside counter..

“S-so, what about these Kwami.” Chloé choughed, trying to process what she had just heard as she tapped the central seal. the one she hasn't opened yet.

“Ah, the crowning conflict.” Bullot said, nodding slowly. “The Kwami of Seasons. Yiin, Yung, Demis and Bles. Fall, Spring, Winter and Summer respectively.” The ant Kwami listed, Chloé taking a small, stumbling step back as her eyes widened.

What had she just gotten herself into?


	3. Turn Back the Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of explanation, and a lot of things going wrong.

“Kid. Kid. Come on kid, your killing me.” Bullot sighed, floating around Chloé’s hotel room, lazily nibbling on a chocolate of some sort he had stolen from somewhere. “You're a Conqueror, you’ve taken over all of Paris before! you can't tell me you don't want to do it again. Once you’ve taken over a city, you realize how easy it is! Come on, Transform with me and we can take over this town!” The ant Kwami groaned, just like he had been for the past week after Chloé had picked up his necklace from the box. It was annoying, especially since he just wouldn't. leave.

“For the last time, I won’t be a villain! not again!” Chloé said, her face set in a snarl as she glanced at the silver necklace on her dresser. “Why are you even still here anyways! I’ve tried taking off your Miraculous, shoving it in a safe, ive even put it back in the stupid box! why would you disappear like Pollen did!” Chloé hissed, eyes narrowing.

“Oh, thats easy. We Kwami of the Box of Conflict are supposed to be traps for thieves. Kind of hard to be a trap if you can just shut up the alarm. We have a lot less restraints on us. For one, we dont return to our Miraculous once we’re taken off. The moment your skin makes contact, it's bound to you, and you can't get us to leave until you die. Makes it easier to keep track of a thief if there’s a tiny god sitting on his head to anyone who can hear it that he IS a thief.” Bullot mused, taking another bite of chocolate as Chloé slowly closed her eyes, massaging her temples, annoyed both by his antics, and the homework she was trying to concentrate on over his yammering..

“So, until I die, you're sticking around?” She sighed, earning a chuckle from the gravel voiced Kwami.

“Well, until you die or a new wielder claims us. But then you would lose access to us until you took us back. And with powers like ours, that's a bad thing.”

“I don't even know what your powers are. Nor do I want to.” Chloé sighed, shaking her head as she looked at the bug. “Just… stay here in my room when i'm not wearing the necklace? I don't want Ladybug or Chat Noir finding me because you're hanging around.” she said, her voice tired as Bullot frowned, nodding his head.

“Normally, that wouldn't fly. We’re supposed to be a trap, after all. But you are our guardian, seeing as you own the box and all, so i guess i should.” The ant said, earning a relieved sigh from Chloé as she stood, stretching out as she left the Biology homework behind. Give her maths any day, she could run those like a racetrack, but science clogged up her brain like nothing else.

“Gonna put anything interesting on? im bored.” Bullot grumbled, earning a look from Chloé as she sat on her couch, leaning back as she turned on the T.V. to the local news.

“No, I'm just looking up what's going on in Paris before I go out.” She said, her voice still rumbling with a bit of annoyance as she ignored his complaints about ‘Boring politics and general paris news’. She was going out for lunch today because she felt the need to get out of her room, and like heck she would move an inch if there was an Akuma attack.

Almost as if summoned by her thoughts, the ground shook, a small smoke cloud coming from… the department stores?

“What in the world…?” Chloé muttered, eyes narrowing as she looked at the smoke cloud, and then the T.V.

\-----------------------------------------

*Approximately 5 minutes before*

Victor was having a bad morning. Working in retail, this was a common occurrence. The workplace even had a running bet of who would be Akumatized first. So far, no one had claimed the pool by Akumatizing on the job, but there had been some close calls. Thankfully, when those little black bugs showed up, most people scrambled away and hoped it found someone else.

But that was a different matter, one he was only thinking of because he needed to do SOMETHING besides listen to the woman at his counter as she ranted and raved.

“Just Accept my return, and we can all go home! how is this so hard?!” the woman screeched, hurting his ear as Victor felt his brow twitch. Accept the abuse, Keep smiling. Those were the rules.

“Ma’am, I can't accept this return because this is the wrong receipt. it's not even listed on there.” The tired retail worker said, shaking his head as he dug out his trusty receipt maker. “Do you have the date you bought the item? i can try to find the right one and print it out for you.” he offered, trying desperately to calm her down.

Of course, like many things in retail worker’s lives, this backfired.

“Of course i don't! Do I look like I pay attention to these types of things?! Get me your manager!” the woman shouted back, Victors eyes closing both to avoid any spray, and to try and calm himself down.

“Again ma’am, she’s currently out. i can try to contact her but she’s on break and i don't know if she’ll answe-” he started, before his eyes widened as he ducked under a slap that would have torn his cheek open with those nails.

“Stop lying to me you lazy brat! You just don't want to do the work they barely pay you for.” The woman sneered, as Victor felt something… give.

In an instant, he knew he had made a mistake, but he didn't care as he rose to his full teenage height, preparing to let loose with the most vitriolic cursing he had ever let loose, before his eyes locked on the oncoming black butterfly.

He had mere moments before it landed on his receipt maker, barely enough time for a thought to cross his mind before it settled onto it.

‘Well, I guess I won the prize’ were his last conscious thoughts before he heard it.

Everyone described hawkmoth differently. A buigiling trickster, a forceful thief, a sympathetic ear. but all of them agreed that once he had you in his grasp, it was over.

‘Rollback, I offer you the chance to show this woman, and all of those like her, their true actions. A chance to clear your name, and ruin her's in the process. All you have to do, is bring my Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous!’

“Yes Hawkmoth…” Vict- no, Rollback agreed, standing tall as he clipped his Receipt maker to his belt, his body being enveloped by a dark aura as his weight shifted, becoming just a bit more… awkward. But he could move. With a smile, he reached over to the now frightened woman and dragged something only he could see from her, feeding it into the machine at his belt as it began printing out a long list of things.

“Hmm, quite a laundry list of people you've beaten down like this. Lets see how you like it.” Rollback said, a smile on his black and white face as he traced a finger over a few names on the receipt.

In a flash, three retail workers appeared, their forms a bit blurry but still entirely recognizable as they rushed the now screaming woman, chasing her as she fled from the store.

With a smile, he looked at a nearby mirror, placed there for reasons he didn't know, probably product examination. But now, it served to let him look at himself.

His body, from his skin to his clothing to even his eyes, were in shades of black and white. From his striped suit, to his dress shoes, to even his slicked back hair and wide grin revealing black teeth in a pure white mouth. He was taller then he had been, standing a good 6 foot instead of his usual 5’2”. He hated being short, and apparently his Akuma had picked up on it.

“Now, lets see.” Rollback mused, grinning as he pulled at the building’s History, feeding it into his receipt machine as he looked over it. “Ah, here we go. Called in a repair team just in time to fix a potentially devastating gas leak in the cooking section.” he mused, grinning as he clicked his fingers, running it over the line as the building shook. An explosion rattled the store as he walked out, whistling a happy little tune.

If that didn't draw the heroes out, nothing would.


	4. The Fire Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Akuma's true powers revealed, and it sparks somthing in Chloé.

_ “-yes, it is a confirmed Akuma, descriptions coming in now.”  _ the reporter, a new girl who had probably come in when the old one had gotten tired of being a target, announced, the camera angle changing to show the front of the department store, some middle class place that barely caught her attention. There, dead center and looking at his wrist like he was checking a watch, was the Akuma. Black and white and twisted all over.

“Ah, I knew Nooro had it in him. He just needed the right wielder.” Bullot mused, Chloé’s eyes immediately shooting to him as she raised a brow, quickly catching his attention. “What? Because of my abilities we’re almost cousins. We just have differences of opinion over most things.” The ant Kwami said, shrugging his tiny shoulders as Chloé ignored him once more, turning her eyes back to the screen as she heard the words she had been waiting for.

“ _ And yes, it looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir are on the scene!” _ The reporter said, a smile appearing on her face as the camera stayed locked on the battle, showing Chat Noir leaping into battle almost immediately, the mangy cat’s moves being easily dodged by the akuma as Ladybug circled around, looking for an opening.

“They must be cautious about this one if they're using the scissor strike.” Chloé mused dryly, watching ladybug lunge, hand aiming for the obvious Akuma item, the receipt machine, as Chat Noir tried to keep the monochrome menace contained.

Tried being the operative term.

In a flash, a small receipt printed itself from the machine, the akuma’s hand reaching out to snag something in the air as, in an instant, the two heroes were back where they started at the beginning of the battle.

“ _ What?! how did he do that!”  _ Chat said, wide eyed as he looked at the grinning akuma, the shorter recept in his hand burning away as he tossed it to the side.

“ah, that's gonna come to bite him. Looks like he can only use one of those paper strips at a time.” Bullot noted, earning a raised brow from Chloé as she looked at him. “It was obvious in the execution. He let them get close, probably to grab something from one of them, before using his weird rewind-without-time powers to send them back. listen, i'm sure he’ll say something. Champions can't keep their gobs shut.” 

And lo and behold, the answer came. “ _ Well, I just thought you must have used a lot of time and energy paying for those movements, so I returned them to you! of course, you can't get something for nothing.”  _ __ The Akuma taunted, eyes glittering in malice and mischief as he drew out an incredibly long receipt. It dragged the ground, and only seemed to be growing longer before finally, the machine clicked closed, cutting off the paper as the Akuma took it in his hands.

In an instant, the duo lunged, Chat Noir lunging for the paper and ladybug lunging for the printer, both aiming to end the fight then and there, or at least stop his plan.

“ _ and now, i think i’ll return a few of these victories. _ ” The Akuma said, as he swiped his finger like he was using a smartphone instead of dragging a finger across paper.

In an instant, Ladybug was forced back as a swarm of wasps appeared, Chloé’s eyes widening before narrowing dangerously as she saw a blurry copy of her… no, not of her. Of Miracle Queen. She appeared between the new akuma and Ladybug.

“And just like that, the battle turns.” Bullot said, drawing Chloé’s eyes away from that disgusting copy of herself, of the reminder of her sins, as she looked at the now frowning Kwami, eyes roaming back to the screen as her eyes widened.

One of which she had seen, all of Paris had seen on late night news and after action reports. A massive blue thing that looked startlingly like the tiny stature that had gone missing from the Louvre, and had later been reported to be a Sentimonster of all things. It had never said its name, but with how it ate, the media had dubbed it Glutton, only to be corrected by Ladybug to call it Feast.

The other though… that one was worrying. For many reasons, but the main one was that she had never seen it before.

and a white Chat Noir would have been hard to miss. Especially with how ladybug had given a full body flinch when she had seen it.

she had definitely recognized it.

“Well, now they're outnumbered two to one.” Bullot mused, giving a sidelong glance to his Guardian and Wielder. “i bet they could really use some backup. Especially the kind of backup I can supply.”

Chloé thought about it for all of two seconds, before her eyes drifted to the copy of Queen Wasp. In that instant, her mind was set, and rage filled her vision. How dare this Akuma use her face, use her failure, mock her like this! “Tell me your power.” She hissed, earning a smile from Bullot.

“Well, it's a long, complicated answer. it could take hours to get all the fine details ou- _ HRK! _ ” the Kwami started, before the air was almost crushed out of it as Chloé snatched him from the air. The anger in her eyes was palpable, and her eyes spoke of death.

“make. it. simple.” she breathed, and she saw the Kwami’s eyes light up.

“There she is.” He said, grinning as he slipped from her grip in an instant, making her blink. she had held him as tight as she could, how had-? “There’s the girl i knew you still had inside you! The Conqueror of Paris! oh i’ve been trying to bring her out all week!” he said, earning further narrowed eyes and a raised brow. “Right, right, my powers. Well, for a short answer, it's sort of a mix between the Bee, Peacock, And Butterfly. You make an item, and can give it up to five orders. Then, give it to someone. they will follow those orders to their dying breath, or until the ant you give them is Purified. Easy enough, right?” He said, giving a grin as Chloé raised an eyebrow.

“Two things. First, anyone? It can affect anyone at all?” she asked, getting a curious look and a nod from the Kwami. “Allright. Second, I can see how that reacts to the butterfly and the bee, champion making and subjugation and all. but how in the world does it relate to the peacock?”

“That's an easy one. Unless that ant is purified, it’ll continue to exist, even when you're not transformed. It will last to the end of time, waiting to inject someone near it with the orders, and transform them into their idea of a warlord’s general.” Bullot said, earning a crooked brow.

“I’ll ignore that last part for now. What's your transformation phrases?” She asked, though anyone with a brain could hear the order in her tone.

“Latch on to activate, Release to, well, release the transformation. Power is called Soldier Ant.” Bullot said, earning a nod from Chloé as she walked over to her nightstand, picking up the silver pendant with a sigh.

“i'm a hero. Even if it’s not with Pollen anymore, i'm still a hero.” she said, voice soft, a hint of pain in her tone as Bullot’s wild eye look faltered, a hint of understanding entering his face as she slipped his necklace on. “Bullot, Latch On!” she commanded, and the ant gave a whoop of joy as he dove into the medallion.

In an instant, she felt the necklace click outwards, a glance down showing the ant had grown bigger, and the entire Miraculous had turned the same blood red as the fabric in the box. She could see the red energy covering her, racing down her arms to give her queen-like gloves, flowing down her body to make a flowing, regal looking dress that looked like it was made of silks. she felt a mask form on her face, the familiar domino eye holes forming as a weight fell on her head, and another hung at her waist.

Looking at her mirror, she saw her mask, a crimson, smooth thing that looked more like it was part of her face then just resting there. on her head lay a crimson crown, form fitted to rest atop her head. And there, as her waist, sat a saber, crimson metal seeming to vibrate as she felt Bullot fill the space she normally felt Pollen in. (When it wasn't dreadfully empty.) With a smirk, Chloé started her plan. “Soldier Ant!” she commanded, holding out her hand as her Medallion glowed, the crimson ant pulling itself from the center of her miraculous and crawling to her palm, resting there. Waiting there.

Waiting for orders.

“Your orders are as thus.” Chloé said, feeling slightly ridiculous with her royal-like speech, but somehow knowing that if she didn't, the ant wouldn't listen. “Thy mind is thy own, and none can control it.” She said, feeling Bullot’s shock in her mind. her first order, and she had made it so that nothing could control the one she made into her soldier. “Thy shall fight, until the battle is done. Thy shalt not reveal me, nor mine identity. Thy shall support The Lady and her Knight, and are not to attack them. Thou shall not speak a word.” she ordered, watching the little ant nod before sighing. She knew the next part. She had to find someone angry enough to become her general. they had to be absolutely flowing with rage before the ant would bite.

And so, she started thinking angry thoughts.

As soon as it occurred to Bullot what she was doing, she felt his amusement, felt him laughing, as her mind turned to things that annoyed her. Angered her.

The fact that she would never see pollen again did raise some anger, but mostly ticked at her sorrow. Thoughts of her life, of her school sparked annoyance, along with flashes of jealousy when blue crossed her mental vision.

It wasn't enough, and she knew it.

And so, her thoughts moved to Hawkmoth. Of how he manipulated her, of how he had told her just what she wanted to hear. Of how he had whispered of power, of acceptance, where Ladybug had shunned her. And, exploring that thought, there was more. Anger at Ladybug. Anger for not seeing her again and again, for ignoring her, even when her parents were on the line. Betrayal, for thinking she was a friend, and anger at herself for believing it.

And there it was. There was the real anger. Before, all the kindling she had tossed on could have made a small campfire for one in the heat it brought out of her. But the moment she touched on herself… the moment she thought about herself, it had turned into a bonfire.

She hated herself for what she had done, for causing more stress to her parents, her father who loved her even if he wasn't always there. She hated that she fell for that lying snake’s tricks, that she hadn't refused him like she had before. And she hated, absolutely HATED, the kind of person she was becoming. Because she was turning out to be just like her mother.

As soon as that word crossed her mind, the ant struck, feeling the bonfire that was her rage growing out of control as her indignant rage flowed through her. She loved her mother, but she knew that love wasn't returned, and she  **_H_ ** **a** _ t _ **E** **_D_ ** **i** _ T. _

In an instant, she felt the anger flow into the ant, felt it enforcing its rules upon her as it clambered up her arm, moving to rest right on her chest, right over her heart, as its mandibles struck, biting into her as its eyes flashed.

More red power flowed over her, the orders robbing her of her words still allowing more than enough sound through for the roar of burning rage, and crushing pain to ring through her Suite, causing her ever faithful butler to rush to her air, running into her room and throwing the door open as he looked inside.

The balcony doors were smashed open, broken to pieces and scattered across the veranda as something bright red flew through the air like a comet, heading straight for the fight still raging in the distance.


	5. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight Rages on, and we see that power always comes with a price.

“You know,” Chat Noir said, leaping away from a lashing tongue from Feast, and just barely dodging the follow up strike from his white counterpart. And he knew it was him. He recognized the pain in those eyes, even if he had never seen it that deep in his mirror. “While white is a purrfectly good color, I don't really think it works for me. So why don't you just go back to whatever nightmare My Lady had you in.” Noir snarked, grinning as he lept forwards, his baton out and ramming into Blanc’s gut as his double stepped back, sapphire eyes narrowing.

“ **_Your_ ** lady?! How dare you! she’s my lady, my love, my bugaboo! We’re soulmates, meant to be together!” Blanc ranted, nearly making Noir stumble as those words rang in his mind.

He hadn't sounded like this, but hadn't he said something like this before?

The sheer thought of sounding anything like this twisted puppet made his stomach churn, even as he used his staff to bat a swarm of forming wasp’s into Feast’s hungry maw, banishing them to the abyss that was his stomach.

“After i'm done with you, i think i'm going to apologize to my- to Ladybug.” Noir said, a bit of disgust on his face as his normal pet name for his partner nearly choked him. “And then, I'm going to try and woo her the right way. No more arguments about soulmates from me.” He muttered, his eyes sharpening as he focused on this fight. On doing his duty, his job, to protect his partner. Because with the wasps buzzing around their heads, Feast’s tongue lashing out trying to catch them at every opportunity, and this fake’s little white bullets, he was having trouble.

“Any ideas coming to mind, Partner?” Noir called, nearly slipping again as he used Feast like a springboard, avoiding his massive mouth as the Sentimonster got hit in the side by one of those little white bullets, actually scorching its skin as it roared out in pain.

On the opposite side of the massive blue beast, Ladybug wasn't faring much better. Her mind was running a mile a minute, trying to find some way to the akuma, Rollback he had said while he had ranted as his minions charged. It seemed that every time she had tried to get close enough to grab the printer, the Miracle Queen copy got in her way. If she tried to pull back to make a Lucky Charm, then she would run almost headfirst into a swarm of wasps, or worse, Feast. The wasps she could at least smack out of the air, but if Noir hadn't tricked Blank into sphereing Feast’s tongue after it had grabbed her, she would have been caught. “I can’t get a clear shot! And I can't get enough time to use my Charm!” the spotted heroine called back, ducking a swipe of Miracle Queen’s weapon. “Any chance you can buy me some?”

“Not without ending up somewhere i’d rather not be!” Noir replied, carefully watching Feast’s tongue from the corner of his eye as he squared off again with Blanc.

“It's useless, Ladybug!” The copy Queen hissed, grinning maniacally. “One of us will get you, and then your Miraculous will belong to Hawkmoth!”

“Over my dead body.” Ladybug said coldly, earning a smirk and a shrug from the false Queen.

“Whatever way works.” the fake said, smiling maliciously as she lunged forward, trompo lashing out so the pointed tip was aiming right for her eye.

Leaping away, Ladybug landed next to Noir, both panting as they backed away from the three copy Akuma, their eyes locking on a smirking Rollback as Noir groaned. “Feast and Miracle Queen were hard enough on their own, let alone this bad photocopy. If this goes on much longer, i might lose one of my nine lives.” He muttered, the morbid joke earning a look from Ladybug, even as a small smile tugged at her lips.

“Well, we can't have that.” she said, before both of them heard that familiar “TWUMP” of Feast launching its tongue, the duo scattering to either side as Feast stood tall, preparing to charge between the two.

And then, the massive beast paused, looking skyward with a puzzled frown on its massive mouth.

“Miraculous?” it grunted, right before a flaming comet SLAMMED into the massive beast, fire coating its form as it screeched and roared in pain, everyone on the field pausing to stare in shock as the fireball seemed to pierce into the massive beast’s head, right through the symbol of the Guardians as fire licked the rest of its form. In a panic, the massive Akuma began flailing, roaring and moaning in pain as it frantically rolled, splitting the two groupf of combatants and buying the heroes some breathing room. Room Ladybug didn't hesitate to use.

“Lucky Charm!” she called, throwing her yo-yo into the air with a hopeful expression, one that swiftly turned into exasperated confusion as, of all things a spray bottle landed in her hands, its weight signifying it was full of something.

“Well, at least we have a counter to the white cat.” Chat Noir said, grinning a bit as his partner cracked another smile, both preparing to launch back into the battle, eyes locking on Feast, who had finally stopped burning and just… sat there. Unmoving.

“Me-ouch. Talk about a splitting headache.” Noir muttered, wincing at the sight of a massive blade, at least as tall as he was, impaled into the center of Feast’s head, the center of the seal seemingly held in place by the pitch black blade. “Where did that even come from?”

Almost as if in answer to his question, another fireball hit Feast, this one somehow grabbing the sword and running it down his tough back, making a line of fire and pain as Feast whimpered, the flames licking its skin as it tried to struggle to its feet, only to fall onto the ground again, form flickering and fading as a black line appeared on Rollback’s receipt, and the fading body revealed the intimidating form.

They stood at least seven feet tall at the head, standing tall as the remains of their foe melted around them, their sword slung over their shoulder like it weighed nothing, clutched in a black armored hand. Black seemed to be this being’s style, as it were, as black armor rested gently on their frame, hiding most of them from view. it was a beautiful thing, if a bit intimidating. As the smoke cleared from the burning remains, they could see that the being, a woman if her figure said anything, stalked forward, grace in her every step as her black metal boots led her forward, not a sound to be heard. over her form, moving like muscles on a tiger, the rest of her armor shifted and moved. Black metal plates like scales covered her form, leading to her chestpiece, which didnt highlight much other than a small bustline, leading into a wicked looking helm. This was the only place that told them this person was human. While the top of her helm rested there, eye slits boring into the souls of those in front of her, the lower half was bare, revealing a sharp, yet feminine chin that looked to be as pale as the moon when compared to her pitch black armor.

She was an intimidating sight, especially as the flames from around feast retreated, returning to the woman’s form and draping themselves over her, like a puppy rushing to its master, who had finally come home. With a small grunt, and a light smile, the woman rolled her shoulders, the light glinting off her armor highlighting something Noir hadn't seen before.

There, resting right above where her heart would be, lay a medal. It looked welded to the armor, and yet also looked like a good yank could tear off the oddly shaped piece. It almost looked like the head of an ant.

“What the- who are you!” Rollback yelled, hand moving to the receipt as he tried to call back out Feast, before he noticed the black line. “What did you do to my minion?! I can't call it back!”

At those words, the entire area was treated to something both terrifying, and beautiful at the same time.

She laughed.

The seven foot tall woman who had just slaughtered a sentimonster that had to be destroyed at the item level the first time, laughed. It didn't fit her. Not at all. She looked like her voice should be gravel, or like sandpaper on wood.

Instead, it was light, airy. Like windchimes on a calm breeze, or tinkling glass.

And then a much, MUCH deeper laugh joined hers, as the ashes that were Feast began swirling, moving, forming behind her into the beast she had slain. A perfect copy of Feast, made from ashes, stared at its former comrades.

And then, Woman and Monster, they charged.

\--------------------

As the mysterious interloper held off the raging akuma’s two summons, Ladybug was contemplating, her vision going grey as her Spots Vision kicked in, highlighting her spray bottle, Noir’s claws, a nearby billboard, and finally, the receipt printer.

As she watched, thinking, it clicked. A grin spread over her face as she looked at her partner. “Chat, I need that billboard to fall.” she said, pointing towards the massive advertisement atop the department store they were battling in front of. “Cataclysm its supports from this side, then dodge.” she said, grinning as her partner nodded, an oddly serious look in his eyes as he leapt towards the wall, pole extending to take him to the top as her own eyes drifted to the fight again.

While the Feast copy was keeping Chat Blanc busy, Ladybug took special notice of the Ash Woman, as she had taken to mentally calling the figure. As she fought Miracle Queen, she ignored the wasps, ignoring their stings and the power they should have been wielding as she lunged forward, her mouth turning into an enraged snarl as she shoulder checked the false queen, her momentum carrying both of them into the wall of the building across the street, thereby further drawing the Akuma’s attention to her as her sword came swinging down.

In an instant, Ladybug had turned her face away, but that didn't stop that sickening Twack that resounded in her ears. Like an axe, that had gotten lodged in a tree. The sickeningly wet thud that came a few moments later didn't help. The real turning point that nearly made her lose her lunch was the fact that the false Queen’s slayer started laughing even louder, even as Rollback cursed her.

“How dare you! I swear, i’ll pull out the worst enemies you’ve ever fought and make you go through them again! I'll bring out your worst memories and pits of deepest despair. I! WILL! ….. What's that sound?” Rollback asked, looking up to see the billboard above leaning dangerously down, a small yelp escaping his threat as he turned towards his Chat Blanc. “Destroy it!” Rollback ordered, pointing to the billboard as Blanc turned in an instant, lining up the shot…

And then looking at the fiery blade that had just punched through the back of his costume, blue eyes blinking slowly as he fell to the ground, dissipating.

“No, no NO!” Rollback roared, tossing the receipt in his hands aside as he started printing a new one, a grin crossing Ladybug’s face as she brought up the bottle just as he ripped the receipt free. As he sent the billboard back where it belonged, she fired.

The moment the soapy water hit the printer on his waist, Rollback knew he was in deep.

“H-hey! Don't spray that! do you know how delicate these things can be?!” Rollback yelped, tossing the receipt away as he started trying to pull a new one free. Only, it was soaking wet with soapy water. the moment his hand yanked on it to take it out, it tore in half, immediately turning to cinders as his eyes widened, slowly turning to the pleasantly smiling Ladybug, and her smug little Chat.

Hearing a crunch behind him, rollback whirled, seeing the Ash woman standing menacingly behind him. Flinching back with a squeak, Rollback nearly tripped over his own two feet, taking a step back as she calmly grabbed the printer off his belt, not getting a lick of resistance from him as she began casually walking over to ladybug.

Handing over the printer, she raised a hand as ladybug prepared to drop it and smash it, reaching for the odd medal on her chest and grasping it before, with a gasp, ripping it free.

In that moment, two things happened.

That odd medal immediately folded out, turning into a writhing, snapping metal ant that tried desperately to escape the grip holding it.

And the intimidating 7 foot figure immediately shrunk, the armor and minions disappearing in puffs of smoke as her form shrank into a more natural size, her forehead barely coming up to Chat's eye level.

With a sigh, and a smile, she spoke. “That's much better. stupid thing wouldnt let me say a word.” She said, the angry undertone in her voice thrumming a bit as she handed the metal ant over to ladybug, who nearly dropped it. “That needs purification as well. wouldn't want anyone else to be bitten by it and turn onto that form.” she said, smiling gently as Ladybug nodded rapidly, eyes widening as she smiled.

“Thank you, for all your help.” she said, voice soft as the hero.. scoffed?

“I didn't do it for you.” she snapped, all traces of softness gone as a heat entered her words. “Seeing this… creature,” she snarled, looking at the cowering rollback. “Bringing other’s traumas back to life… angered me.” she said, voice dangerously thick with fire before she turned, preparing to leap away.

“Wait!” Ladybug called, wide eyed, before hearing her earrings give their second beep.

“Purify them, and get going. I have no more time for this.” The unnamed hero said, dismissive, before leaping away, disappearing into the city as Chat and Ladybug looked at eachother, the black cat simply shrugging as Ladybug sighed, dropping the receipt machine before crushing it underfoot, her yoyo snapping out as the butterfly took to the sky, and she barely remembered to toss the ant in as well before snapping it closed.

“No more evil for you two! Time to De-Evilize!” she called, smiling at the familiar catchphrase after an arduous fight. in a flash she reeled the two back in, tapping the lid to let them out.

Out flew the akuma, fluttering freely into the air, but surprisingly all that came out from the ant was a puff of metallic smoke, signifying the end of the Ash woman as they watched, perplexed.

And then she beeped again, and ladybug barely contained a yelp as she hastily tossed her Miraculous Ladybug and booked it, not even waiting around for the fist bump as she ran, chat noir nodding understandingly as he turned and ran himself.

They would do it during patrol later tonight. this wouldn't be the first time this had happened.

\--------------------

As Marinette collapsed in her chair, after barely making it to her balcony after a frantic flight, she couldn't help but look at the unusually silent Tiki, who was munching through cookies like a worried mother. 

“Tiki? What was with that Miraculous User we saw.” She asked, nearly making her kwami choke on a cookie. “The moment she took off the ant medal, you were radiating surprise, and a few other less pleasant emotions”

“Marinette, the medallion on that girl’s neck, the Ant Miraculous, is incredibly dangerous. It's part of a box of 22 miraculous total. Of those, 10 of them are meant to be traps. Every Major Miraculous in that box is Unstable, and they Unbalance their user badly.” Tikki said calmly, immediately bringing a worried look to Marinette’s face.

“Meaning if she only has the ant…” Marinette said slowly.

“Her anger will consume her, driving her mad, and then Bullot will add another name to his collection of tyrants.” Tikki said softly.

\----------------

“Bullot! you little, hah, shit!” Chloé called from her bed, breathing like she had just run a marathon while clutching her head. “You didn't tell me how much that would hurt! And why is my head still ringing! I wasn't this exhausted after using Pollen!”

“It's simple.” Bullot said, sounding smug. “I'm not limited like she was. While your Ashen Lady was a good choice, and its rules were simple, they still cost magic. The more the rule breaks the natural world, the more power it drains. And, seeing as how when you use me, our pools are combined, it drains both of us.”

“What do you mean our pools are combined. Is that why I feel like shit?” Chloé groaned, sitting up just enough to give Bullot a look that promised pain, sending a shiver of delight up the Kwami’s spine.

“Well, let me explain to you about Miraculous. Now, normally, Miraculous have a time limit after using a special ability. This is because they only have a set amount of magic in them at one time. Normally, it's enough to keep going indefinitely while transformed, allowing for heroes to be heroes for days on end. But, bending the laws of the world takes energy, even for us gods. So, to make sure the transformations don't start draining your energy, the Miraculous had a countdown built in. When the beeping starts, you have five minutes of energy left before it forcibly turns off, so as to not start draining you.” The little ant lectured, earning an understanding grunt. “But we’re trapped. Why would we have that kind of limit? Of the ten Major Miraculous in that box, none of us have a time limit on our powers. But all of us drain the user's energy to compensate. Like me, give too many complex orders? Like trying to bend the universe to your will? It would drain you dry after the first order. if you had already made one before that?” He said, grinning as he suddenly started floating on his back, holding one of her flowers above him like he was resting in a coffin.

“Great. Wonderful. I use you once and feel like I need to sleep for a week after five orders. Note to self, one or two orders at a time.” Chloé muttered, turning over to start sleeping, ignoring Jean-claude as he ran in, looking and sounding frantic. She just wanted to sleep.


	6. Smouldering Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after being a villain isn't fun.

The next morning found Chloé at the normal time, her body and alarm waking her at 5 AM, an ungodly hour to most, but perfectly reasonable to her. Well… normally reasonable to her. Today felt… different. Despite passing out much earlier than usual, and sleeping the afternoon and most of the night away, Chloé found herself tired, grumpy, and most importantly, disheveled. Her normally immaculate flowing blond locks turned into an unsightly ball of angry tangles and spiked wild strands. Noticing herself in a nearby mirror, she scowled, walking over to a drawer and starting to brush her hair, trying to tame it to its normal flowing state.

Trying being the operative word.

With a snarl, Chloé stopped messing with her hair, leaving it smooth as silk, and flowing, but not willing to try to wrestle it into a ponytail right now as she walked into her shower, ripping off her, urgh, sweat stained clothing before jumping in, quickly cleaning herself as she looked around the bathroom for anything amiss.

Most of it was like normal, immaculate tiles, soft towels, clean counter with only a few of the finest hair supplies, and her massive tub to one side of the room just as well polished as if it was made of gold, instead of porcelain.

So why, oh why, did she feel so angry? Like something was wrong, someone had touched something they shouldn't have and her carefully immaculate system, the one she spent hours going through, was disturbed.

As she washed, her hand scrubbing over herself, she found her fingers tangling in something, a chain around her ne- oh! Right. Bullot’s miraculous.

Bullot. She was still angry at the Kwami for not warning her about the possible repercussions. with a snarl, she all but tore off the necklace, cracking her neck a few times to get rid of the lingering stiffness that seemed to hold her body. “Bullot! Where are you, you little bastard. I'm not in the mood for this. I have school this morning, and I need to get my makeup fixed.” She groused, looking for the little god as her hand clutched his amulet. “We have things we need to discuss. Like how you didnt warn me I was risking my life. Or why I still have this Kwami damned headache!” she hissed, her eyes widening as she clapped a hand over her mouth, words registering in her mind.

Had she been swearing? That… she was better than that. Her father had taught her better than that, her mother saying she was above such things. Exceptional people didn't swear. They didn't curse, fight, and thrash, they simply looked imperious and made those who had wronged them wish they were dead instead.

“You rang, My Empress?” Bullot purred in his gravelly voice, her eyes darting to the black chitoned Kwami as he floated there, a smile on his face. She wanted to rip that smile off of him, throw him away, crush him under her heel. But she didn't. This was her Kwami, her closest ally. If she hurt him like that….. well, she did still have a whole box, but that wouldn't be right. She was a hero, and that wasn't heroic.

“Yes, I ‘Rang’,” Chloé air quoted, scowling at the Kwami. “Why do I still feel like flaming sh- garbage?” She corrected, wincing a bit at herself as Bullot hid a smile.

“Well, it's quite simple. You used quite a bit of magic yesterday. Even after sleeping for most of the afternoon and all through the night, your magic still isn't at 100%. It will take at least another half a day until your back to form.” Bullot said, casually ignoring the side effects she was getting. If she asked, he would be forced to tell. But, as she hasn't shown any side effects from the Bee besides a love of flowers, he didn't think it would come up. “I would suggest taking off my Miraculous though. It might drain a bit of your magic while you're wearing it.” He mused, again leaving out a few details.

With his medallion on, and her current issues, it would be obvious to the other Kwami she was his wielder. Just the anger, though, could be passed on to a bad day. He had to play this slow if he ever wanted to surpass his greatest Name.

“Fine, whatever.” Chloé muttered, yanking his medallion off and tossing it onto her bathroom counter, pulling a towel off the rack and starting to dry herself as she stretched, cracking a few more joints as her form visibly relaxed. “Next time, if anything that threatens my health comes up, inform me post haste.” She huffed, earning a nod and smile from Bullot as she looked at the clock, a frown marring her face.

Not enough time for her normal full face treatment. Fine. Applying a bit of blush, just a hint of her eyeshadow, and clipping in some stud earrings, she looked at herself and sighed.

“Acceptable.” She muttered, leaving her hair down as she walked into her bedroom, pulling a comb from a drawer and placing it on her vanity, starting to pull clothing out of her dresser and preparing for the day.

Ruling the school always made her feel better, even if Rossi was annoying her by tossing her carefully laid lines out of order.

___________________________

She was wrong. So very, very wrong. How had she forgotten she was persona non grata now?

With a sigh, Chloé kept her mouth shut, eyes closed as she breathed deeply. In. Out. In. Out. She was calm, she was the Queen of the school, she couldn't be bothered by some idiodic peas-... classmates.

She was a calm blue ocean. A calm, gently lapping blue ocean.

And then a spitball hit her still down hair.

The ocean lit on fire.

With a rage that Chloé didn't know she still possessed, she whirled around, eyes alight with fury as she looked at her snickering classmates, each and every one showing some kind of pleased expression on their faces. From that stupid fake worry on Dupein-Cheng’s face, to that fake concern in Adrien’s eyes, to the others loks of amusement, hatred glinting in a few pairs of eyes she could see as she snarled, her composure slipping before she breathed deeply, slowly turning back to the front where Mme. Bustier taught, seeming to ignore what was happening in favor of teaching the class, a bit of fake pity in her eyes as she looked at Chloé.

Whatever. Who needed friends. She was fine on her own. And even then she wasn't on her own! She had Bullot back home, just waiting to see her again. She still had an ally, her ONE ally. Even Sabrina had turned against her, that fake shock in her eyes, the amusement she saw glinting in them. She had probably heard it would happen from her new best friend Rossi.

Rossi. She knew the liar was behind this, though she had no idea why she had shifted target from Dupein-Cheng to her. Probably hunting for easier targets. With a scowl, Chloé ignored her thoughts, trying to focus on the lecture in front of her as she heard something behind her.

Something flying from a straw.

In a flash she had turned, snatching the spitball out of the air before tossing it aside, her gaze an inferno as it landed on Kim, poor, dumb, “Roi Singe” Kim who loked at her with shock as she casually reached over, whiping her hand on Sabrina’s shoulder and ignoring her half affronted look before she went back to pretending. She didn't care. Didn't care that everyone was looking at her in shock, didn't care to see how Dupein-Cheng’s jaw dropped, or how Adrien’s eyebrows rose.

She was done.

“Mme, i'm not feeling well. I'm going to the nurse.” Chloé said, standing up as Mme Bustier paused, looking at her before slowly nodding.

“Very well Miss Bourgeois. Would you like someone to help you get there?” She asked, looking at her stunned class in confusion, having missed the show as Chloé scoffed, opening her mouth before someone beat her to the punch.

“I’ll take her!” Adrien said, a scowl moving to mar Chloé’s face before she started to walk, ignoring her fellow blonde, her brother in all but blood, as he rushed after her.

“Chloé! Wait up!” He called, earning an eye roll as she mentally prepared herself, but still slowed down, her eye glancing to Adrien, meeting his emerald greens, so like the gemstones in one of her favorite necklaces. “Are you feeling ok? What's going on with you?” He asked, her eyes locking onto his earnest ones as she sighed, shoving away the mental whispers that he was just pretending. He was her brother, he wouldn't try to trick her like this. Now, if he was offering her food, then she would have to be worried.

The thought of that brought a small smile to her face, clearing a bit more of her negativity as she turned to Adrien. “It's… nothing, Adrikins. I'm just having a bad day. Didn't sleep well, and it's not getting any better because of our classmates.” Chloé muttered, shaking her head as Adrien frowned.

“Are you-” He started, his voice an incredulous question as he glanced at her designer skirt, her eyes catching his own as the implications hit her.

The fire returned, burning the sky along with the sea now, surrounding her in the flames of outrage as she seemed to swell up, her baby blues alight with fury as Adrien immediately backed up, realizing his mistake.

“No, I am not. and if i was, it wouldn't be for you to know, now would it!” She hissed, a low thrumming buzz seeming to echo around the courtyard, like a swarm of angry bees and wasps were moving to descend upon him.

“Just wanted to know if we were having a chocolate and ice cream night tonight, honest!” Adrien said, her anger faltering as he backed away, their normal pastime for her… special days bringing her a bit more back to earth as the buzzing ceased, Chloé slowly breathing in as she tried to get herself under control, tried to contain her anger, shove it away, keep it down.

Through the sudden silence, one pair of flapping wings could be heard, Chloé’s eyes snapping to the sound as she saw a black butterfly land on one of her rings, her eyes widening in a mix of fury and horror as she looked at the shocked adrien.

And then?

Then he was in her head again, forcing her to her knees with his voice as he spoke, soothing and prying at her, trying to work his way in.

“ _ Firefly, Your anger shines as bright as a flame in the night. Wouldn't it be good to let it out, let it loose, and just let everyone know how you feel? You can do all that and more, on one condition. Bring me the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous!”  _ His voice whispered, trying to drill through her mind as she listened. It was him. The master manipulator. The man who had made… no, not made,  _ let  _ her betray Ladybug. One of the many, many reasons her life was hell right now.

“Fuck. Off.” She growled, her voice filled with a righteous anger that seemed to make the world pause, the fire in her mind overflowing out of her mental picture.

“ _... Come again? _ ”

“Was. I not clear enough. The first time?!” Chloé hissed, her eyes opening wide as she stood, her brilliant blue eyes alight with an anger that would make anything that saw her think twice. “ **_FUCK OFF YOU RAGING BASTARD!_ ** ” she roared, the akuma being almost  _ ejected  _ from her ring, allowing her to snatch the little bug out of mid air as Adrien watched her, wide eyed. “Get this through you thick skull, Hawkmoth.” Chloé whispered, her voice trembling as she held the butterfly, not noticing or caring at the multiple people watching her, frozen between flight and stunned silence. “I. am DONE. Being your puppet. Out of the five times you’ve contacted me now, this is my second refusal. I intend to make that statistic a little more balanced.” She growled, before throwing the creature in her grip to the ground, foot lashing out to crush it under her heel, a burning delight crossing her face as she finally, FINALLY had a target for her anger, stomping and smashing the butterfly until her heel broke, the piece of the expensive shoe flying away as her now unbalanced foot smashed into the smear that was the ethereal butterfly.

“C.. Chloé?” Adrien asked, walking forward cautiously, almost like he expected her to do something, to say something.

Like he was expecting to be burned.

“Adrien. I'm going home. Tell Mme. Bustier I didn't feel well at all.” Chloé muttered, turning and starting to walk to the hotel, ignoring his calls for her, and wincing at her unbalanced stepp as she finally scowled, ripping both shoes off and walking home in her expensive stockings, walking through the front door, into the elevator, and finally into her room without a single person daring to stop her as she moved to lay down on her bed, her anger having exhausted her as she laid down and groaned.

“So,” Bullet asked, munching on a chocolate square. “How was school?”

For his seemingly innocent question, Bullot found himself dodging a flying pillow, flying away to hide until his Empress was in a better mood.


	7. Backfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spark of truth, turns into a raging inferno

The world sucked. Everyone could go die. She hated. Everything. She especially hated annoying little gods who didn't LEAVE HER ALONE!

“Bullot, i swear to you, and every other tiny god in my box, that is you drop one more bit of chocolate on my face trying to get my attention, i will dip you in a fountain just to watch you squirm.” Chloé growled, the tiny god pausing as he looked at the chocolate chip in his hand he was juuust about to lose his grip on.

Then he shrugged, dropping it anyways as it fell directly into Chloé's hair.

The unholy screech that came from her mouth could have woken the dead, and had every maid, cook, and bellboy rushing to do their jobs somewhere as FAR from the penthouse as possible, not wanting to be on the wrong side of Chloé’s wrath, or to even consider being near the epicenter of that explosion.

All but one.

“Miss Chloé, are you alright?” Jean asked, coming in immediately after the screech, finding Chloé seething on her bed, breathing in and out slowly.

“I'm just fine, Jean Claudette. I just dropped a bit of chocolate in my hair. Give me a few moments.” Chloé said, her voice a mix of sickly sweet and unholy rage. But, unless he gave her a reason to, she wouldn't lash out at him.  _ ‘At the closest thing to an Parent in your life _ .’ She ignored the thought, her mind racing and rushing as she tried to control the deep, burning desire to crush the little god in her hand, to feel herself squeeze him like a squeaky toy.

But she couldn't. And she wouldn't.

She was a horrible person, but she wasn't a killer. She was Chloé Bourgeois, the wielder of the ant.

Even as she took a comb to her hair, she could feel the bitterness in her throat, the memories flashing back as she looked at her mirror, looking herself in the eye.

She wasn't tired anymore, and her head was clearing from the fire. Clearing from the anger just enough for her to remember.

Remember the shock in those eyes, eyes so much like her own, as her head fell off her shoulders.

Remember the feel of the blade, as it sunk deep, having to pull back and take another swing to finish the job.

About her head, a head so much like her own, falling to the ground with a thump, only to dissolve into ashes.

Chloé immediately ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet as the memories came back, the fire no longer obscuring them with her anger.

Of a headless corpse, falling to the ground and turning to ash.

Of a white, unmarred back, right as she shoved a sword through it.

Of the massive beast’s wails, as she cut it in half.

“Oh Kwami…” Chloé gagged, spitting to try and get the taste from her mouth, trying desperately to forget. She needed to forget again, for them to be lost in the anger. She needed to be angry, be furious, if only to lose those images.

A nearby siren wailing gave her the opportunity as she turned, looking out the window to see… pigeons.

“... Forty eight times now. this is time number forty eight, that mister. goddamn. pidgeon. is here.” Chloé said, voice cold, as she looked at the necklace she had on her nightstand, snatching it up as she felt the fire burning. She would teach this stupid akuma. This would be the last time it was a problem!

“Bullot!” Chloé growled, the ant immediately at her side.

“‘Ooh, what next? Are you gonna order yourself to fly? breath fire? maybe give yourself the ability to control those birds!” Bullot said, grinning.

“No. No Perfect Soldier today. Im beating this moron with my own two hands.” Chloé seethed, slipping the Necklace on. “Bullot, Latch On!” She growled, the Kwami cackling gleefully as he was pulled into the pendant, her elegant dress reappearing.

Along with the saber hanging from her waist. A comfortable feeling, even if she never used one before in her life.

But she could wield this one.

With a grin, Chloé launched herself out the doors of her balcony, taking to the rooftops as she looked for a familiar pink-and-grey spandex, Immediately spotting a sphere of birds near the center of the park as she adjusted course.

The fire was in her blood now, singing through her mind.

A glorious sound.

_________________

“So, back at it again, huh?” Chat said, grinning widely as he saw the always excitable Mr. Pigeon, flapping away and cawing to his avian allies, bird whistle on clear display as Chat leaned back, eying him. “I’m starting to think hawkmoth just feels sorry for the guy. I mean we’ve fought this one almost fifty times now, and his akuma is always the bird whistle.”

“Are you complaining about an easy fight, Chaton?” Ladybug said, smiling as she watched the Pigeonmancer doing his thing, shaking her head as she stood up. “Well, let's get moving. Before he covers another building in feathers and hides out up there to make sure you can't follow.”

“That was one tine, and he apologized for being rude during the fight.” Chat shot back, grinning, before they both paused.

“... do you hear that?” Ladybug muttered, eyes narrowing. “It sounds like… laughing?”

“No laughing I've ever heard. And it's certainly not happy.” Chat muttered, as the sound got closer and closer.

It was feminine, and had enough excitement in it to sound like she was on a roller coaster. But it also sounded… wrong. It was too… unsteady. Like someone was trying to express far too many emotions in one sound.

A mad laughter.

“heeere birdy birdy BIRDY!” The laughing voice cackled, a black blur SLAMMING into Mr. Pigeon, slamming him through hi swarm of winged rats and down to the ground, impacting the concrete hard as the two heroes saw Ash Queen. Only.... she wasn't armored like before. She was in the dress they had seen her leave in, saber and everything, as she pinned the Akuma to the ground under her heel.

“Weeeell, looky who I caught! A flying rat.” She purred, her voice full of anger, rage, and just a bit of unhinged mirth. “And a little moth hiding inside. Hey, if i pin you like a bug in a frame, will he feel it?” She mused, grinning, as both heroes looked at each other in alarm.

“She’s further along than we thought.” Ladybug said, her voice a harsh whisper. “We need to confront her about the side effects. NOW.” she hissed, Chat nodding thoroughly as the two jumped off the roof, landing nearby as they slowly started to approach.

“What! Can't you see I have this guy?” Ash asked, looking at the two with fiery contempt. “I’m going to teach him a lesson, you see? I’m tired of having to watch out for falling pigeon crap wherever i go just because a certain feather ball had a bad day.” She cooed, her voice delicate even as she moved her saber to rest just on the tip of Mr. Pigeon’s nose, turning to look down at the frozen Akuma.

“The frustration is entirely understandable!” Chat said, voice light as he moved closer, waving Ladybug back. If he got hit, it was fine. If she got taken down, they were all screwed. “Trust me, i know how frustrating Akuma attacks are. They are exhausting. But don't you think this is a little too far?”

“Not really, no. This man has the record for being akumatized, only followed shortly behind Chloé Bourgeois at a whopping three.” Ash said, a wide smile on her face. “And, if i could, i would stab that girl in a heartbeat. Why wouldn't I do the same to him?” She snarled, slowly starting to press the blade closer, moving it towards her captive’s eye.

“That’s a bit too harsh is all I'm saying. If you're angry, take it out on hawkmoth, but leave the people he takes advantage of out of it.” Chat said, edging close as he reached out, almost like he was going to grab her shoulder.

Ash Queen reacted without thinking, spinning around, her eyes locking on gold and green as her sword swung down….

and froze.

____________

Chloé turned, her anger overwhelming her senses as she saw movement behind her. A knife in the back, stabbing her deep. She knew it would happen, she knew they would betray her. That they would try and hurt her.

She swung. She swung towards golden blond locks, towards emerald eyes that looked concerned, worried.

and she froze.

For a second, for one heart stopping second, she was swinging her sword at her brother. At Adrien. Why would she be swinging her sword at him?

Why was she swinging her sword at a hero?

“W… what?” She muttered, stepping back, leaving a frozen akuma on the ground as she grabbed her head, pain flaring behind her eyes as the heat tried to overwhelm her again, as the fire tried to take over, Bullot chanting a war song in her mind. “What was i… Why was I swinging at… What?”

“Hey, hey, it's alright! That's something we need to talk to you about.” Chat said, noting through the corner of his eye how his lady shattered the item and purified Mr. Pigeon, leading Mr. Ramier to the side and sending him on his way. “We need to talk to you about Bullot.”

“About… about my Kwami?” Chloé asked, her thoughts muddled and weak. The heat, the fire, it was in her, everywhere around her, trying to consume her. “What about him?”

“He’s dangerous.” Chat said, voice stern. “He’s part of a pair of two, and using him alone makes you angrier and angrier the more you use him, until your nothing but a raving monster, angry at the world as you try to burn it down.”

“w… what? i knew… he said he was a trap miraculous but… what?” Chloé asked, her mind locking onto Bullot. About what he did. He hadn't told her that. Why wouldn't he tell her that?

“That's right, he’s a trap. He preys on you when your angriest, and just lets it grow. You need to give him to us, we can keep him safe, and make sure he doesn't affect you anymore.” Chat promised, holding out a hand.

Preys on you at your angriest…

_ Bullot, talking to her, telling her to be mad, to use him, to fight. _

Using him alone makes you angrier…

_ Snapping at Adrien, crushing the Akuma underfoot, both the butterfly and the man. _

“He… he lied to me…” Chloé muttered, her anger turning inwards, towards the tiny god in her soul, watching through her eyes.

and smiling.

With a roar of rage, Chloé took to the buildings, leaping at full speed towards home, hearing Chat call to her, try to stop her, try to bring her back.

But she was too angry to care. Too angry to see how fast she was going as the world blurred around her, either through her betrayed tears or her speed she couldn't tell.

All she knew was that soon, she was back home, ripping off her miraculous as she whirled, looking at it as Bullot appeared, grinning at her. “Well, that was fun.” The ant Kwami said, grinning as Chloé advanced on him.

“Tell me the truth, Bullot. The whole truth. Are you responsible for… this!” Chloé hissed, her mind whirling. “Why am i so angry, what have you been doing to me?!” She growled, Bullot’s insectile grin just widening.

“Well, now that you’ve asked, yes. Yes i am the reason your so angry. Yes I'm the reason you feel so powerful, why you want to fight. to conquer, to WIN.” Bullot said, his voice turning into a hissing purr. “Your nearly there, nearly my perfect wielder. I’ll be honest, you were nearly perfect when i first got you. I knew you could be one of the greats, one of my names. You would be right up there on my list, right next to Nobunaga.” The kwami promised, Chloé’s eyes widening as she frantically thought back to her class’s history lessons.

She knew that name. Why did she know that name?

It was a warlord, a brutal one. She couldn't remember everything he had done, but he was a terrifying man.

And Bullot had claimed him as his.

“I… if i keep using you, i’ll be a monster like that?” Chloé asked, anger shifting a bit to let fear through. A thrill of panic running down her back, as something settled in her belly. Was it fear? …. no. That was anticipation. A part of her… wanted to be that monster. Wanted to rule with an iron fist and a fiery glare.

Wanted to be the Queen, the Empress.

The Warlord.

“No!”

Even as she denied it, denied Bullot, she could feel that she wanted it. Wanted to be known, loved, and feared. Wanted to have her name shouted at every corner of the world, to rule it, and to burn those who opposed her.

“No, no, no! Fix this, bullot! you made me like this, now fix it!”

“Hmm…” The Kwami mused, grinning as he watched Chloé squirm, clutching her head. “Nope, sorry. I can't. I give you the power, the fire, and the drive. You are WAR, and i am simply your weapon.” The kwami purred, as something… clicked.

_ He’s part of a pair of two. _

“Maybe you cant…” Chloé panted, making Bullot pause, the smile dropping from his face as she staggered, moving towards…

The box.

“Chloé… whatever you're thinking, don't you do it. Don't you DARE.” Bullot growled, flying over to hold the box closed, his tiny frame surprisingly strong as he gripped the latch.

“As your Guardian, and wielder, I order you to move.” Chloé growled, her voice a king’s snarl, a warlord’s decree. 

And he moved.

In an instant, Chloé had the box open as she snatched up the Anklet, the odd feathery symbol in its circle catching her eye as she snatched it from its place.

And then, it began to glow.


	8. Fresh Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Kwami, and more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, all. This one just didn't want to be made.

The little god was… fluffy. Almost adorably so, to Chloé's eyes, with a little cotton ball tail and a soft face, more used to smiling then anything else. “Ahh…. what a nice nap.” The Kwami yawned, smacking her lips as she looked around, eyes looking over bullot before locking on Chloé in a heartbeat, the smile slipping off as a worried look came over her face. “Oh, my dear! What have you been doing to yourself?! Your energies are so unbalanced, you could break at any moment!” She said, voice a tone that Chloé had never heard before. It… well, she felt a pang hearing it, but couldn't quite figure out why.

“Your… Ditzi, right? Kwami of peace?” Chloé asked, trying to ignore the feeling as the little god tittered, gently petting the blond’s forehead with her soft hand, shaking her head with amusement.

“No, no, that's just what Bullot calls me. It’s a pet name i think. Ditzy the Dodo Kwami.” She smiled, continuing to try and comfort the confused girl. “No sweetling, my name is Artemisa. But, if it’s easier, you may call me Ditzy. I’ve heard it for so many years I've gotten used to it!” She said, smiling.

“Great, so i need to make a new taunt.” Bullot grumbled, Chloé’s anger flaring in defence of the fluffy Kwami before she just laughed it off, floating over to her fellow god with a smile.

“Well, it's nice to see you're still the same, my contra.” Artemisa said, grinning as she tugged on Bullot’s cheeks, making him cry out in protest. “And are you the reason this poor, sweet girl is so unbalanced? Shame on you!”

“Sweet girl my chiton covered ass!” Bullot shot back. “She is a warrior, a conqueror, through and through! she just needed a little push.”

“And now, i’ll push her back into alignment!” Artemisa said, smiling sweetly. “I just need her to use me, and i’ll fix all those nasty things you’ve done to her. She’ll be right as rain!” She grinned, Chloé letting out a groan as she sat at her desk.

“Well that's going to have to wait then, sorry to say.” Bullot said, smirking. “We just transformed to fight an Akuma, and let me tell you it was FUN. But it exhausted her body, even without Perfect Soldier. So she couldn't use you even if she wanted to, what with your self imposed limits.”

“I impose those limits because, unlike you, I care about my wielder’s health! The powers of peace are not easy to use.” Artemisa scolded. “They are dangerous, even if they're not a combat type like you. We are both anti-army Kwami after all.” She said, waving her little hand in Bullot’s direction, even as Chloé’s head snapped up to look at the little god.

“Anti-army? What?” Chloé said, voice insistent as both little gods stopped their argument, looking to her before Artemisa looked right back to bullot.

“And she doesn't even know your classification! How can she defend herself and others if she doesn't know how best to use you.” The dodo scolded, the tone making Chloé flinch back a bit. She still couldn't place it, but she knew that an angry tone with that kind of voice was bad news. “Well, I guess I'll just have to explain.” She said, turning on her heel to float back over to Chloé with a smile, patting her head. “Don't worry, my child. Let me explain everything!”   
  


‘ _ My child?’ _ Chloé thought, raising a brow as the word finally clicked in her head. A motherly tone. was that really what it sounded like? It seemed… odd. Especially with her head still filled with heat. Shaking her head, she sat back, looking dead at the Kwami as she started to explain.

“There are multiple types of Kwami and Miraculous in the world,” She started, her voice turning to a more teacher-esque tone that Chloé knew better. A friendly teacher, much more familiar. “Each one with different powers, abilities, and fields. Of course, the War Box, as our box is known short handedly, is much the same.” Artemisa explained, ignoring Bullot’s grin at the unofficial name of the Box of Conflict. “Classifications help potential wielders know exactly what kind of situations the Miraculous are used in. For example, myself and Bullot are both Anti-Army Miraculous. Him, for the ability to turn the enemy numbers against him with his ability to call defeated foes to aid him, and myself for my Peaceful Circle. Both of us, if given enough energy and a strong enough bond, could route an army. To use another example, Flit and Lux, the Hummingbird and Sloth Kwami in the box, are Anti-Personnel, best used in one on one, or group on group fights.” She said, finding a notebook from somewhere to tart drawing diagrams. “There are also Slip and Flicka, the Support Kwami, the minor Kwami kidden in the draws aroudn the box that range from Diplomacy to Assassination, and finally the Big Four, Anti-Miraculous Kwami. The Four Season Kwami each have an aspect of magic they can control, negate, or strengthen. Hopefully, we never need them, but they are there in case we do!” Artemisa said, smiling to the stunned looking Chloé. “Any Questions?”

“... Start again please?” Chloé asked, a bit shyly, as Artemisa rolled her eyes lovingly, and Bullot started laughing.

\-------------------------

That night saw Chloé waking up with a fogged, fiery head, annoyed at an alarm going off on her phone that wasnt her alarm clock. “I’ll give you three guesses as to what this is.” Chloé muttered, looking to her phone to see it was, indeed, an Akuma alarm. “Of course. Well, time to get moving.” Chloé growled, grabbing for the pendant around her neck… that… wasn't there. With a blink, Chloé remembered the day before, remembered tossing the pendant away, listening to a lecture by a motherly Kwami, and passing out from exhaustion afterwards.

“And now, I'm awake while the moon is still out.” Chloé muttered, blinking as she looked around her room. There was Bullot asleep on the dresser looking dead to the world, necklace wrapped around him. And there, on her balcony, looking at the stars, was Artemisa.

“Artemisa?” Chloé blinked, eyes still sleepy and sandy as she stood, wobbling on her feet a bit as she stepped into the cool night air, the moon rising high above them, bright and full, a white glow covering Paris as the lights twinkled in the darkness. “What are you doing out he- no. No, not important. There's an Akuma attack.” Chloé said, holding up her phone as he looked at the location. Right as it blinked out. “... Well, there was.” Chloé muttered, the little god giggling at her face as she slumped into a folding chair. “Kwami, why can't that bastard give us a break.” She muttered, Artemisa floating over to land on her forehead.

“Well, i don't know about a break, but he woke you at the perfect time.” The dodo sang, smiling as she patted the confused blond on the head. “Another thing Bullot probably never explained is the fact that we of the War Box tie into many things, and work best at different times. Bullot, for example, is powerful when the sun is up, his fire burning as bright as its sunny rays. Myself? I prefer the night, to dance in the moonbeams and sing into the universe.” She said, smiling. “This would be the perfect time to transform, if you were needed.” She crooned, Chloé’s mind making a snap decision as she pulled the anklet from her nightgown’s pockets.

“Well, why not. If nothing else, it will help me get to sleep.” She groused, putting the anklet around her ankle as she stood, stretching as the Kwami looked at her in surprise, before an excited, loving lok crossed her face.

“Of course! My phrase is Lets Nest, and Lets Run is to drop it!” She said, excitement coloring her tone as Chloé looked at her.

“...Are you sure that's not backwards?” She asked, earning a nod and a wider smile from the Kwami as she shrugged. “Alright. Ditzi, lets Nest.” She said, the shorthand slipping out as Artemisa smiled and laughed, diving into the anklet as her magic took hold.

Much like Bullot, Chloé could feel the gloves coming from her hands, spreading to her elbows in a silvery moonlight wave, flowing over them and to her shoulders in a flow of white silk as they travelled down her body, a corset coming into being and lacing itself with lines of silver moonlight, flowing into a large, poofy dress that hung around her like a chandelier, the silvery silk flashing with lines of white as Chloé felt the energy travel up her head, covering her face in a jeweled masquerade mask, wings flaring out from the sides to glimmer in the moonlight, a tiny silver tiara taking its place on her head as the energy flowed through her.

In an instant, it felt like a rainstorm had come in, its cool winds and soft rains putting out the raging inferno in her mind as a laugh escaped her chest, relief rushing through her like a raging river as she stood on bare feet, her toes flexing against the cool tiles of her balcony as she spun in place.

“This feels… amazing!” She said, voice soft, happy. Free of the anger that had all but consumed her as she walzed around the folded chairs, dancing in the starlight as she laughed to herself, with herself.

It felt glorious, relieving. it felt like someone was dancing with her, supporting her, holding her close as she moved with a grace she had never felt before as she spun and stepped.

Had anyone seen her that night, they would have possibly mistaken her for a spirit, or a fae, with her ethereal beauty, now pale skin shining in the moonlight.

But, like with all things, it had to come to an end. Chloé smiled as she sat back on her bed, Artemisa appearing as she spoke the release phrase, laying back on her bead with a wide smile as she let her tiredness claim her mind, and she fell into the first restful sleep she had had in weeks.


	9. Cloudy Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason Chloé can be so effected by these Kwami, and why that makes her the perfect wielder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe…. heeeey everyone…. I have no excuse, besides my own crippling self doubt. The only reason i managed to get this one out, is because i have another story that i love on another site but, because it's being… poorly received, i wanted to move it to AO3 to see if i got anything else. but i wasn't going to make a new story without updating this one. anyways, rambling over, please enjoy!

As the sun crested into dawn, Chloé found herself surprisingly well rested after a night of dancing in the moon, her mind clear for the first time in WEEKS helping her to smile as she stood up, humming a song she could never remember the name of as she walked over to her dresser, casually letting her night clothes fall to the ground as she retrieved her favorite blouse, cardigan, and white jeans as she walked into the bathroom, not even noticing or caring about the anklet jingling on her ankle as she walked into the hot water, starting to wash, humming all the while.

“I can't believe you just Transformed with her last night. What happened to wanting to keep her safe?” A voice asked in her room, her mind barely acknowledging Bullot and Artemista floating on her nightstand, right next to the open Box. “I told you, full stop, that we had already transformed that day. A second transformation, with an entirely different Kwami, could have hurt her core. You know this!”

“And you obviously don't know our wielder as well as you thought, if you didn't notice that facet of her soul.” Artemisa said, sounding a bit smug as she patted Bullot on the head. “She’s an Adaptive. It's why she took to your power so well! Anyone would, with their souls in the shape her’s is in.”

Those words killed Chloé’s good mood in an instant as she turned off the water, grabbing her towel and walking out of the bathroom, still dripping with her hair looking like a drowned rat’s nest instead of its normal flowing gold. “What are you two talking about that involves my soul.” She growled, eyes narrowing as Artemista smiled, Bullot simply not looking at her.

“Why, it's simple dear! You're an Adaptive soul. It's quite rare, especially in one so young! It normally takes years upon years for a soul to become like yours, one that can easily accept a Kwami’s power, their Aspect, and learn to embody it.” The dodo said, smiling as she floated over to nuzzle Chloé’s cheek.

“Basically kid, your soul is crying out for something to help it so much, that the first sign of companionship it gets it clings on to. It makes you a good wielder, but it also has complications.” Bullot said, grudgingly starting to explain the negatives as both Chloé and Artemista looked at him, stunned. “Look, kid, I may have wanted to corrupt you, but I know it's not going to happen any more. Doesn't mean I'm not seething about it, but I'm not going to talk flowery to you or anything. Unlike Artemista, I prefer to get to the point of matters. Anyways, your soul. It's great for us, lets you channel our powers better, but it also makes you more susceptible to our emotional sway. In a few weeks, I nearly turned you into a tyrant. That normally takes me a few YEARS, if not a decade.”

“.... He’s not wrong.” Artimista slowly said, sighing. “I was amazed you had only been using him for a few weeks worth of time when I first saw your state yesterday. It was….. slightly disturbing I will admit. But that also means you can take on our good aspects as well! My serenity, calm-”

“Her ability to forgive anything with a pulse.” Bullot interrupted. “Look kid, all I'm saying is be careful with the others in the box, and try not to use us too often. Not only would that make you incredibly obvious, but depending on the personality of the Kwami you could get hurt.”

“And why should I trust you. You tried to make me into a bloodthirsty queen.” Chloé shot back, though much of her ire was doused by the chilling words, and who was saying them.

“That’s true. but you're still my wielder. No matter if you have missus fluffybottom here or not, you're mine. And as much as it pains me to admit it, I want to keep you out of trouble with these schmucks so that, when you finally see that my way is the best option, you're still fully intact.” Bullot said, looking away from her with a scowl as she blinked, gently reaching out to pat his chitinous head as he grunted, waving off her fingers as she smiled, walking back over to her clothes and moving to her table mirror to start preparing herself for the day, her heart still light, even if it was a bit more burdened by the knowledge she now held.

\-------------------------------------------

“Adrikins!” Was the only warning one Adrien Agrest got before he was summarily tackled, a body slam that felt relievingly familiar as he laughed, wrapping his arms around his sister in all but blood as they stepped away from each other, Adrian smiling as he saw her eyes. They were clearer than they were yesterday, when she had nearly been Akumatized. 

“Well, I'm glad to see you're doing better.” Adrian said, smiling as he looked at her. “You haven't been yourself since…. “ he started, trailing off as she winced, but thankfully not losing her smile. “Did what happened yesterday help?”

“You know, surprisingly it did. It really, truly did help.” Chloé said, her smile moving from happy to smaller, and slightly brittle. “It's…. it felt good, not to give into him. But I was just so angry. It didn't really occur to me at the time what I had done. I just…. after everything, i was just done.” Chloé admitted, sighing as she shook her head, as if trying to dismiss those thoughts and emotions. “But, I'm better now. Without the need for ice cream or chocolate either.” she said, tossing him an amused look as he flushed, remembering his accident from yesterday.

“Listen, Chloé, about that-” he started, only to be cut off by a raised hand and a shaking head, a smile still gracing her face.

“Don't. I wouldn't have been acting any different if I was. It was an ok assumption to make, especially considering you normally help me through those.” Chloé said, smiling as she reached out, gripping his arm in a firm grasp, like she was afraid he would leave. “Thank you, Adrien, for everything.” She said softly, not looking at him directly, instead looking at the ground nearby.

“Chloé, if it wasn't for you i wouldn't even be at this school. If anything, I should be thanking you!” Adrian said, earning a smile from Chloé as he opened his mouth to reassure her more.

And that's when the alarms went off.

“One yesterday, one last night, and now one right as school is about to start. I’m starting to think Hawk Moth is a student who didn't study for a test.” Chloé grumbled, her good mood gone as she looked for the source, letting Adrian run away as she tried to find the direction to go.

The massive flaming pillar that erupted near the Eiffel Tower told her all she really needed to know.

\------------------

“‘-While a good idea, you're trying to do too much with it. You're writing this story in a way that goes against everything we learned in the ga-’ It's a fanfiction you asshole!” The girl hissed, narrowing her eyes behind her glasses as she read the comment of one of her more liked works. “So what if i'm taking liberties with a few things, it's not like they’re explained at all in any context anywhere! And what's this about them being nothing more than animals?! There are animals smart enough to be almost sentient, why is it so hard to believe that there would be one that has a grudge after the trick they played on it!” She huffed, closing her browser as she got up to pace, her long hair bouncing as she marched angrily around her room, muttering curses as she tried to figure out if she could have done better, if she could have written it in a way that didn't confused people like the comment had claimed. If there was really a way to merge these two parts of the same series together like this.

“This is so FRUSTRATING!” She growled, stomping her foot as she gripped her pen in one hand. It was a habit she had gotten into, using this pen specifically to write out new chapters, with all the side notes and all, down on paper before she put it into her computer, and went from there. “I did the best I could, and it's something fun! who cares what you think.” She muttered, shaking her head as she continued moving, not noticing the Akuma slipping into her pen.

_ “Oh Firebug, they really can't understand your creative genius, so they simply try and smother it in flames. Why don't you try using their own tactic against them? All I want in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous! _ ” The smooth voice cooed, catching her attention as the darker thoughts entered her mind. Just a little bit of Flaming, just like was done to her. Not so bad, right?

“I accept.” she said, voice confident as the transformation overtook her, leaving her in a skintight jumpsuit, pen firmly in her grasp as her now obsidian black skin glinted in the light, a fire within lighting her eyes and mouth with a heated orange glow.

With a smile, she walked to her window, casually melting it into slag around her as she walked right through it, fire lancing from her feet to keep her aloft as she went to the biggest landmark she could find nearby, the Eiffel Tower, and started to glow.

“I think it's time to start my work, and see who comes out to complain!” Firebug said, grinning, as she drew a circle in the air, fire lancing out in a pillar to blast a nearby parked car as she started laughing, waiting for the heros to come and try and stop her.


	10. Cooling Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the mind of the Firebug, and the startings of a plan of action. A seed planted somewhere in there as well.

The flames that licked across the ground were burning bright in the afternoon sun, casting orange and red shadows everywhere to give the seemingly innocuous day a more… terrifying look. The fires licked and danced, trapping people in homes and sending them dancing across streets when they playfully reached out to snap at their expensive looking shoes. It was a thing of beauty to Firebug, even as she wrote more descriptors for her flames into the air, watching them dance to her whim, forms flickering in their crimson depths as people screamed and ran, the philistines. Truly, no one could see beauty like she could. Noone could understand the complexities of her wri-

“You know, i think there’s a bear in america who really should be giving mew a stern talking to.” A calm voice said, sending Firebug’s head whipping around as her smouldering pits locked onto the obnoxiously confident form of one of the paragons of the Parisian people. Chat Noir, the beast in black, the destroyer, he who ruins all he touches. “Fires aren't exactly something to be tossing around like this.”

“You just don't understand the brillains of my work!” Firebug shot back, nearly sending spittle flying as she bared her incandescent teeth, ashes and cinders bellowing out with every breath as her eyes locked onto her foe, her target. She could hear Hawkmoth whispering in her mind, his inelegant words nearly making her reel as she ignored him, focusing more on what he had said. “Though I will say, I dare you to continue insulting my work. Be warned, vitriol burns just as brightly, and may backfire into a great conflagration.”

“.... what are you even saying?” Her feline foe muttered, eyes locking onto hers as she just gave a savage smile, shaking his head as he looked at her. “Whatever, at least you're willing to talk. But seriously, can you pull the fires away from the people? They’re a danger to everyone, and while the Cure can fix a lot of things, memories tend to stick around.” He said, making her smile as she felt her power flare. Twas a minor rebuke, to be sure, but a criticism nonetheless.

“Hmm, i shall take your words into consideration.” She mused, watching as her flames grew, some of the beings within seeming to swell and contort, mutating into more monstrous masses of messily made meat, some even raising themselves to start snapping at the feline foe in their sites as he took a step back, eyes narrowing.

“What did you just do?” he asked, earning a smile across her lips. Such uncouth words, but they weren't a critique, so she couldn't fan he rlovely flames. How droll.

“Why, I have done nothing sir cat. All that happened was a bit of… fanning, shall we say.” Firebug said, a wicked grin moving across her craggy face as she sat down, resting in a fiery chair that seemed to form itself from the inferno, resting in the comforting warmth of her enveloping flames. “Though I must ask you to remove yourself from that location, my flames hunger and I don't wish them to sate themselves upon you.” She cooed, watching as Chat’s eyes widened, leaping away as her starving beasts rushed in, devouring his foothold in an instant as he bounded to a more manageable position, more and more of the locations that could access her being sealed as her flames fed their appetites.

Still, she could hear complaints and groans from the nearby houses, and she smiled, feeding the words directly into starving fires, and allowing them to be devoured to let their forms grow stronger and stronger.

\-----------------

“somebody clearly took inspiration from Ash Queen for her.” Chat said as he heard his partner swinging in next to him, landing gracefully by his side as he glanced at her. “I don't know what the deal with those flames is, but they just keep growing. Soon they're going to be burning everything in sight!”

“And you have no idea how they're growing? They obviously aren't spreading like normal flames.” Ladybug asked, looking as one particular flaming creature, that looked nothing less than a monsterous wyvern, covered in incredibly sharp scales, as it ripped into a nearby bench, ripping off pieces to swallow them down even as its belly burned a golden red, burning it to ashes, yet not seeming to grow as it returned to the seething sea of fiery beasts. “And we obviously can't get close. Even if they aren't targeting people I can feel the heat from up here. And it looks like that one is eating a fire hydrant, so that's no help.” She said, turning to look at that particular monster, watching it eagerly drinking the waters, steam pouring from vents in its back as it ‘ate’ the water, enjoying itself to no end.

“Not a clue My Lady, maybe a fire extinguisher? or even Either way, something tells me we have somewhere around a snowball's chance down there.” he said, eying the swarm of monsters below them even as his ears heard someone walking behind them.

“... perhaps i could be of assistance?” a voice behind them asked, making both turn to see a vision of elegance, dressed in silver and moonlight. “I’m, ah…. i don't really have a name yet.” she admitted. “But we’ve met before. You helped pull me to my senses after I had relied on one being for too long. Thank you for that, by the way.” She said, pulling nervously at her collar as the two heroes instantly turned to each other in shock.

“Wait, your Ash Queen?!” Chat asked, earning a wince for his wording as she seemed to collect herself, her face firming as she did so.

“I was. It was unpleasant, but I was.” she said, giving a shaky smile. “Thank you for snapping me out of it. Now, while i can't tell you how to avoid the flames, i believe i could help you get through them.” She said, voice quivering a bit.

\---------------------------

Chloé was panicking at a level she never thought she could before, what with being surrounded by fire, invoking memories of how she had acted and killing her own doppelganger, looking at the two who she had partnered with in the past, and who had taken Pollen from her, and offering to help even though she had been burned so many times before. She couldn't even draw on a protective covering of anger or indignation to try and cover her own nerves, feeling the watery energy that was Artemisia's influence washing away and truly negative emotion she tried to pull into her thoughts. Even fear was her own primal survival instinct screaming at her to avoid the fire at all costs.

“Well, you apparently have a collection!” Chat said, grinning wide with his normal boyish enthusiasm. “I guess you really are a queen, though the ashes fit this akuma more than you, I think.” he said, earning a wince from Chloé and a smack upside the head from Ladybug as she looked at her.

“You said you could get us close? How.” she said, leader mode fully engaged as Chloé tried to pull at her pride, at her courage, at her heroism. All she got was a small fire of bravery burning in her chest as she straightened, feeling the others wash away as she internally grimaced.

“Well… My ability is a bit… odd. Just.. stand within arms reach of me?” she said, sounding all kinds of unsure even to her own ears as the heroes looked at eachother, slowly walking over as she smiled reassuringly, holding out her hands once they were within her invisible bubble. “Alright… Here goes.” she breathed. Inhale, focus, exhale, release. Inhale, focus, exhale, release. Inhale, focus, exhale- “Neutral Ground.” she initiated, her voice firm, her eyes snapping open as a silvery sphere appeared around her, encompassing both heroes, and a bit of room to either side, as she nodded. “Right. please stay inside the bubble, and don't freak out.” she muttered, leaping from the building as they quickly followed, only pausing for a moment when they saw her starting to walk towards the fiery field.

“Hey… are you sure about this?” Chat said, eyes narrowing. “You didn't grab the wrong Kwami from your little menagerie, right?”

“I am sure, so please stop doubting me before you make me leave you to the fires.” She snapped, a bit of her indignation slipping through the peaceful cloud she could feel in her head, even as she immediately felt the urge to apologize as she mentally scowled, beating the impulse deeper into her mind as she turned back to the fire, ignoring the muffled conversation behind her as she continued forward. If they wanted to try and figure her out, that was fine. She was currently acting so not like herself she knew they would never put the two images together in their minds. Though she would need to have a polite conversation with Artemista after this. Possibly over tea. And thrown sugar cubes.

As the trio walked forward, she saw the first attack coming and braced herself, eyes locking onto the flaming bear-like creature as it slammed a paw into her dome. From how she knew her power worked, she had expected to feel some pressure, some drain, something.

Instead, she watched as the flaming blow rebounded, sending the bear stumbling even as a silvery copy reached from the sphere, slamming into the bear itself with the exact same force and punching a hole through it, sending it into the depths of the fires again to try and feed to heal.

And she had felt nothing. How interesting. Though, from how Artemista was giggling, she figured it shouldn't be a surprise. She had been told she was an Anti-Army Kwami, so a little blow like that probably wouldn't do anything to the Neutral Ground.

According to her own Impulses, Neutral Ground was the ultimate symbol of her ability, as the Kwami-holder of Peace. Any attack that struck the silvery shell, from inside or out, would be absorbed and reflected back at its sender. On a battlefield, it would be devastating, walking through a field of enemies just as she was now, and destroying them with their own attacks. But, its true worth was in the diplomats hall, an ultimate defence to guard the peace talks, and to ensure all knew that they were safe, so they could discuss and deal freely.

Even as she thought this, her mind wandered to her two guests in her bubble, her mouth moving before she could think. “Just to let the two of you know, it would be unwise to strike out at anything or anyone inside this bubble, inside or out. It will feel it, and it will not approve, and you will find yourself eating your own attack.” She warned, looking distinctly to Chat Noir as he winced, obviously imagining the same thing she was. A reflected Cataclysm.

“Wait, then how are we supposed to take down the akuma?!” Ladybug asked, her eyes widening.

"Hopefully?” She asked, smiling back at them. “Peacefully.”


	11. The Dodo's Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting without fighting? And getting to the truth of the matter.

“Wait, wait, wait a moment.” Chat Noir said, his voice full of disbelief as his emerald eyes widened in surprise. “you want to just… walk up to an Akuma, in a bubble of peace and harmony, and try to get its item without having to throw a punch?” he asked, brows climbing almost to his hairline as Menagerie paused, turning to look him dead in the eyes as she slowly nodded.

“Yes. yes I am. Because I will be entirely honest, as someone who has been Akumatized before, sometimes you just want people to listen.” She said, voice cool and collected even as her mind flared, raging anger at an old hurt thought buried as she resisted the urge to look at Ladybug, the rains already starting to wash it away as she sighed. “So, I will get us close, and listen. If it turns out to be wrong, then you can leave this bubble as easily as you entered it. It just doesn't allow violent entry, or violence within.” She finished, a ripping wingblade bouncing away as the beast that gave it got a slash across its chest, a small smile on its creator's face as she continued walking. “On another note, these monsters look… Familiar. Am I the only one who can see that?” She muttered, eyes darting around a bit as they narrowed, the forms becoming more distinct as they got closer and closer to Firebug.

Both heroes remained silent, their own minds racing over who the girl in front of them could be, the Glamor running roughshod over their attempts as they walked closer and closer, soon coming to the base of the Eiffel Tower, Its elegant structure in flames and monstrous creatures, despite the clear circle around it with Firebug in its center, lounging on a bench with a lazy air that just didn't suit a villainess who was currently destroying chunks of the city at a time.

“Ah! The heroes of this fine city finally arrive! I had been waiting to see if thou would be able to make it through my lovely partners.” Firebug cooed, her eyes locking on to the Cat and Ladybug, seeing their earrings and ring as her eyes narrowed, locking onto them. “Though I am surprised. I would have thought they would have brought me thou’s Miraculous covered in soot and ash. Twould not be the first today, who had spoken down to them, who had belittled them.” She smiled, her eyes finally moving to the third figure in the bubble. “But I do not know thou name. Who else am I gracing with mine presence?” She asked, her eyes alight with curiosity, cataloging her appearance as Menagerie curtsied.

“I am called Menagerie, Previously wielder of the Ant, Currently of the Dodo.” Menagerie said, earning a round of blinks from all around before a small giggle escaped Firebug’s lips.

“The… Dodo? Thou must be joking.” She said, barely containing a laugh as Menagerie just smiled, shaking her head. “I… see. Truly, the most incredible of the Miraculous-'' she started, before visibly flinching as she saw her own fires rise. “Ah… I see. Apologies, lady Menagerie, that was rude of me. I did not mean to sound so mocking, I was just… Taken aback.”

“No harm was done to me or mine person,” Menagerie said, earning a blink from firebug before a smile spread across her face. “After all, I will admit mineself that i was not expecting to wield a Dodo of all things, but she is mine, and mine alone. I wouldst not trade her for any treasure in the world.”

“Ah! another gifted in the Civilised tongue!” Firebug clapped, smiling wide as she clapped her hands. “It hast been far too long since i could find another to match my wit and grace. Every person in this city seems to have lost what class they had upon seeing my darlings, isn't that right Glutti~” Firebug cooed, a large, winged flame beast coming down, looking like the demonic lovechild of a dragon, a shark, and some kind of angler fish, combining the three perfectly to make a streamlined, winged body with an angling light dangling from its forehead as it cooed, wrapping its mistress in its tail like a pet seeking attention as she lovingly scratched its head.

“Glutti?” Menagerie started, before her eyes widened and a beatific smile spread across her face. “Like the Great Gluttirous from the Beast Seeker Tales game?”

The moment she said those words, Firebug’s face seemed to light up, her excitement visible even through the light as Chat just winced. He had grown up with Chloé, he knew when a fangirl explosion was coming as he casually stepped back, pulling his lady with him as she just tilted her head, confused.

“A fellow fan! Oh it's so hard to find one of my fellows in this day and age! So many brush it off, an odd child of the Beast Seeker’s games, but it was so fun!” Firebug said, smiling wide. “The very first game of the series I had ever played, the one that brought me into the circle and made me wish to play Beast Seeker Planet when it appeared, cementing my love of the franchise! While childish, the story is absolutely amazing! fraught with lessons, mechanics, collecting and crafting, even character development! It was incredible, and so much fun~” Firebug cooed, Glutti letting out an appreciative groan as the fires around her… dimmed?

“Yes indeed! I absolutely loved meeting Glutti when he was an egg, making my own little girl to run around the world, finding new partners to work with me, learning how to make them their best, from capitalizing weaknesses, to enhancing strengths, and vice versa! Twas such a lovely time!” Menagerie gushed back, smile wide as could be as she spoke. “The lovely Lidia, with her beautiful dragon of ice! The lovable Flora, with her dream to become a researcher! Even the bumbling Davit, and his eventual partnership with the Great Sheepie! It was so nice to see them, their lives, and how they interacted with the player! Not to mention, the battle system brought back nostalgia for one of my favorite childhood games, Cretacious Queen.” Menagerie sighed, earning a squeal from firebug this time as she spoke next.

“Oh that was so much fun! running around, gathering fossils, leveling up each and every one to get the cards they gave, it was such a grind, but so worth it if you could predict the bots and bosses!” Firebug squealed, more and more flames starting to flicker out around them.

and so they went, talking and gushing about games from Otherself Q to Bone Brawlers, to even more obscure games like TFE, until all four of them were surrounded by only one fiery creature. Glutti was all that remained of the raging wildfire, now curled around his mistress’s feet as he huffed, no longer on the defensive with how happy his mistress was as the purple butterfly mask tried, and failed, to refocus his Akuma.

“So, I have to ask, why did you turn into an Akuma?” Menagerie asked, tilting her head as Chat and Ladybug both shot to their feet from where they had been lounging, eyes locking on Menagerie and Firebug like they expected a fight to break out. “Someone who can match me in video game knowledge has to have lots of ways to vent, so why?”

“... If i'm honest? Even though it burns mine heart to admit it, a fairly… unreasonable reason. I was writing a story, you see, for a crossover of Planet and Tales…. And… And one comment hurt. They were all but calling me a fool, claiming that i hadnt learned anything from Planet at all, that the beasts were nothing but that, dumb beasts, and that i was trying to hard to explain things that happened in Tales, like the Burrows that appear and disaapear. I was thoroughly outraged and saddened. I could see their points, but… they nearly made me stop writing entirely, as i was already having a rough enough time trying to climb the infernal walls of a block. And i could even justify it to myself, say it was just one opinion…. and then another joined in, collaborating that i was making it too complex, seeing things where there were none. It was… disheartening. It burned, those comments. It hurt, and stabbed, and struck. And… I suppose the Moth took advantage of me.” Firebug said, looking at the pen in their grasp as they sighed. “I feel like such a fool. How could I let something like that take hold of my heart?”

“It's easy to get frustrated by something, at someone, when you think no one understands…” Menagerie said calmly, kindly, as she carefully stepped from the bubble, Chat, Ladybug, and even Glutti’s heads snapping to look at her as she left the protection behind, moving to the stunned firebug as she took the hand holding her pen in both of her own. “But don't worry. I'm sure, somewhere, someone, is waiting for you to keep writing this story, the one they enjoy, no matter how complex it seems. Because somewhere, in this big, bright world? There’s someone who thinks like you do, and wants to see more. I should know, I spend more of my time reading stories like yours to pass the time, when I'm not shopping. And I love seeing each, and every perspective that there is.” Menagerie said, smiling gently as firebug smiled.

And then, in a flash, the akuma broke her own item, letting her power fade as Glutti let out a sigh of contentment, before guttering out of existence as the butterfly tried to fly away, the bubble dropping to let the yoyo snap out and catch it, as the heroes won the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe..... Heeeeey everyone...... I'm sorry this took so long. I just... Couldnt figure out how best to get this chapter out. I'm sorry it's shorter then normal, but i wanted to get somthing out for my loyal readers, and that one person who keeps going guest to give me kudos. I'm sorry it took so long for it to get here, let's just say... I based firebug on a story I wanted to bring over here, and the comments that got left on it that made me question if it was good enough to do so. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, and the long note. Thank you, all of you, for reading my work
> 
> Happy holidays,  
> Devi


	12. Passing Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight, Chloé learns not to overdo it the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift, for taking so long with the last one!

As the akuma was purified and everyone ran their separate ways, Marinette found herself with a worried looking Tiki infront of her as she detransformed. “Ok Tiki, what's wrong now? She’s using the Kwami of peace instead of war, right? How is that a bad thing?” The bluenette asked, fishing out a cookie as she looked around, mapping the best way to get back to school in her head. After an Akuma like that, no one would fault her for running as fast as she could. “She was using war, now she’s using the counterpart and balanced herself. What's the problem?

“The problem is the implications.” Tiki said, looking concerned as she nibbled on her cookie. “If she has two, it could be possible to have the whole box. If she has the whole box, and ever decides to turn against us…” She said slowly, earning a look from the bluenette as she sighed. “The Central Miraculous of the War Box are spring, summer, winter and fall. While not normally dangerous, they have Anti Magic properties. More specifically, I'm worried about Fall and Spring. Spring is rebirth, growth, and life. A minor aspect of my own Creation nature, it could very well be a way to nullify the Black Cat.” She said, now having the entirety of marinette’s baby blues on her. “And with fall…. Change, decay, and aging, all minor aspects of the Black Cat, meaning they could interfere with my lucky charm.”

“Are you telling me that Menagerie potentially has a way to, what, nullify my Lucky Charm?” Marinettee asked slowly, her own mind racing over the implications. “And because we don't know who she is, no one knows who to watch for getting Akumatized. Though i'm surprised she wasn't taken in instead of Mister Pidgeon.” She muttered, narrowing her eyes as she peeked around the corner, seeing others start to come out of hiding as she moved Tiki into her coin purse.

This was a discussion for later.

**********

As marinette started to try to plan for an eventual nullifying enemy, Chloé was having a… much different problem.

Specifically, the fact that she was back on campus, detransformed, and  _ so exhausted she almost couldnt breath. _ With a gran, she fell onto a bench, panting like she had just run a marathon as she looked disdainfully at Artemisia, who for her part looked sheepish.

“I’m sorry, Chloé, but transforming yesterday, last night, and now before noon today? Even only using a small amount of my power, that was risky. You could have hurt yourself!” Artemisia scolded, earning a slightly annoyed grunt that turned into a sigh as the blonde tried to relax, still face down on the courtyard bench as the Dodo winced, moving to hide in her Chosen’s purse and settle into a side pocket, a scoff from across the surprisingly spacious bag making her whip around and frown at her Contra. “And what are you trying to say, Bullot?”

“I'm trying to imply that, despite how well the kid did today, she could have done better with me. We would have had those beasties licking at the palms of our hands, instead of having to hide behind a shield.” The ant shot back, smirking as Artemisia came closer, her face scrunched in a frown as her closed eyes locked onto him.

“Well, as much as i appreciate your commentary, it is not necessary, Chloé did quite well using me in battle for the first time.” She shot back, a smile on her face as she nodded, only to pause as Bullot nodded too.

“Oh yeah, no, the kid is great. Wields Miraculous like a champ. To be honest, she could probably handle my siblings without any proble-” Bullot started, only to pause as a menacing aura filled the bag, his eyes turning to look at his Contra as her eyes moved half-open, glaring at her partner as Bullot shivered. Artemisia opening her eyes was never a good thing. That normally only happened when two sides were so far gone, the best chance for peace was starting over from scratch.

“You will not speak of your filthy brethren to our wielder. I know their box is lost to the winds, but Aspects help me, if you call them to her by tempting Destiny, then i will bury your miraculous so far under the earth not even an ant will be able to find it.” She promised, her voice still soft, still light, but in a slightly deeper tone, her voice taking on the timbre of a mother protecting their child as Bullot frowned.

“First off, rude. Second off, if she finds my brothers, that also means she fined Nixja. I think they would do her well.” Bullot shot back, Artemisia’s eyes snapping open wide in shock before slowly settling closed again.

“I… see. You normally wouldn't speak of them so openly with such praise in your voice.” The dodo said softly, earning a sigh from the ant as he looked out of the purse at the noonday sky, and the glittering gold hair he could see floating in the breeze between them.

“What can I say, I think Chloé could use some Hope.” he said, voice soft, as the two fell silent in contemplation.

*********

“Chloé? Cloe! You need to wake up!”

“Mmph… quiet Treshy, i'm trying to sleep.”

“.... You still remember that nickname…? Nevermind, Chloé! I’m serious, wake up!”

Adrien frowned, looking at the sleeping form of his oldest friend as she just rolled over, putting her back to him as he tried to wake her. Everyone was just starting to get back after the attack and, if they didn't hurry, they would be counted late. Not to mention he didn't want to think of what some of their classmates would do if they found her like this. Something told him it wouldn't be just teasing then, and then she would escalate, and it would end up with someone in a hospital. He didn't want that.

Of course, he knew a surefire way to wake her up, but… With a glance around, he confirmed no one was there, before trying to heighten his vocal pitch.

“Chlo! Someone took Mr. Cuddly again!” He cried, in his best interpretation of his childhood voice as he could manage, as a storm of gold and blue shot from the seat, all sense of decorum forgotten.

“I will  _ skin them alive! _ ” She hissed, her anger filling her head again before being steadily drowned out by the calming rains she just knew where Artemisia’s effect was trying to change her as she blinked, trying to figure out what had just happened.

“Good, you're awake!” Adrien said, a cheeky grin on his face as he tried not to laugh at her, her eyes narrowing as he took in her look.

Her hair was slightly messed, both by wind and seemingly from some kind of run, and there were red marks on either side of her face from laying facedown on the bench like that. For lack of a better term, nothing like his normally fashionable sister figure.

“You, ah… might want to go put some makeup on or something.” The grinning teen said, a snortle escaping his body as Chloé just glared at him. She knew that sound. He was doing all he could to stop from breaking out laughing, meaning it was bad. Even as she tried to summon the anger that normally would have caused, she reached into her purse, grabbing her mirror from two sets of waiting hands as she lifted it to show her face.

and froze.

“.... Adrien, ifi can't fix this, i'm going to end you.” She said, voice calm as can be as her surrogate brother finally broke, falling to the ground laughing as she scowled at him before walking off, huffing as she moved into the nearest bathroom to start fixing herself.

Carefully opening her makeup kit, and being sure not to upset the two gods hiding in her bag, Chloé began fixing her face, gently applying just the right shade of concealer to match her normal skin tone even as she heard stalls opening next to her, her exhausted mind barely catching it before a voice spoke up next to her.

“Wow Chloé! I didn't know that train tracks were the next big fashion statement.” Lila said, a smile on her face. “You know, I think I have the perfect concealer for that. Clara gave it to me as a gift for helping at one of her shows!” Lila said, casually reaching into her bag as Chloé just barely stopped from lashing out at her, drawing on all the patience she could bear, and the calmness of Artemisia’s influence.

“Lila, I have just spent the better part of the morning running from some crazy fire monster across half of paris before making my way back here. Im tired, sore, and going to lash out at the very next person who catches my ire. For your sake, don’t let it be you. Please leave.” She said, voice deceptilvy calm despite her words as she finished covering the light bruise, mildly frowning at the contrast as she tried to lighten it a bit.

“Whatever you say, Borgeois, but I wouldnt be too harsh now, if i were you. Everyone in Paris knows about Miracle Queen, and if yu made another Akuma appear? I dont think you would be let off with a little thing like being grounded.” Lilia laughed, walking out the door as Chloé very nearly lunged at her, before sighing ans finishing her shoddy makeup as she frowned.

It would have to do until she got home.

*********

As Chloé casually wiped her face off, revealing the slight discoloration that still remained, she all but flopped onto her bed, groaning in abject pain as her two Kwami floated out, both looking at her and nodding seriously.

“No heroing for the next bit.” Artemisia said softly, floating over to her. “Not for at least a week. You’ve been pushing yourself too hard with us, and much more could kill you!”

“No arguments from me.” Chloé yawned, all but burying her head in her pillows, and screw her clothing. “After three days of nonstp Akumas? It will take a bit for Hawkmoth to get his strength back up for a decent one.” She muttered, relaxing into he covers. “I just want to sleep. For a week. Can i do that?” She muttered, eaning a chuckle from the two Kwami as they settled down on their miracle box, looking at their fellow Major’s jewelry before looking at each other, entering a heated staring contest between Bullot’s open eyes, and Artemisia’s closed ones.

They had to work on an agreement of who Chloé could use next, if the need arose.

And so, with their wielder drifting to sleep nearby, they began discussing who could and could not be used next, if only for the sheer problems that could arise if their changes on their wielder interacted with whoever she had used last.

Some Kwami in the box were not made to go well together.


	13. Chilling Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Wielder sleeps, the world turns around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna wait till next Monday, but got bored and wanted to see your reactions.
> 
> Also! I Will freely admit I stole the Destiny sctick from one of my fellow writers, but cant remember witch. If anyone would tell me, I'll credit them for the refrence.

Hawkmoth stood in his lair, his eyes closed as he processed his recent losses, his frustration, and his sorrow. “Just when I'm starting to make a windfall, just as I'm starting to get closer and closer to the Ladybug and Black Cat, after taking away their support structure… and now, this.” he sighed, putting a hand to his face as his own despair nearly overwhelmed him. He had been so close, so CLOSE to getting his beloved back, so close to freeing her from her eternal slumber, but now… “All because of that girl. Who is she, and how did she find these Miraculous!” he growled, his eyes landing on the few news reports of the girl's actions, showing her both in her black, almost armor-like dress, and her contrasting silver one, the two different miraculous looking so similar, yet so different, that he could only assume they were as similar as they were different in power. “Where did she find them, and how can I beat them?!” He hissed, his voice growing more heated as he began to pace.

From the sidelines, Nattelie watched her boss, her friend, stressing himself to the catacombs and back as she gently stepped forward. “Gabriel… maybe I should use the peacock again. Give you a fighting cha-'' She started, only to be cut off by a hand, and Hawkmoth dropping his transformation as the tired looking Nooru floated beside him, floating over to the snack table Gabriel had prepared specifically for his comfort and recharging while they were here.

“No, Natalie. We can't risk your health any more. Then, not only would it become apparent who Mayura was, but it could also potentially harm Adrien to lose you.” He said, voice soft as he looked at the woman, a friend, and someone who was helping him get his wife back. “I cannot put you, or him, through that again. No, I must find a way to do this on my own.” He said, looking at his hands as he clenched them, so tight he nearly drew blood. “But…. Perhaps to do that, I would have to bury the few morals I have left, and I am… loath to do so.” He admitted softly, Nattelie nodding as she looked to the side herself.

He had been sandbagging, of course, for the safety of those in the city. If he had truly wanted to, there were places in his range that he could access. Prisons, Crime Families, all rested under his range and in his power if he so chose. If he decided to give the power to such… unscrupulous people.

But there was one area that could avoid that fate, one place he could draw from to avoid having to look there.

It would only cost him his soul…

“I will… need to think on this.” Gabriel said, slowly starting for the exit to his hidden lair. "Now, Adrien will be home soon, we should go and meet with him before the next part of his day.” He said, looking over his son’s meticulously planned schedule, nodding to himself. He would have to avoid these areas if he could within the next few days. Despite how it drained him, he knew these constant Akumas were draining his enemy as well.

He could keep this up for longer than they could, he knew it.

*********

“So,” Bullot started, once he was sure their wielder was dead to the world asleep as he turned to his opposite. "Yays and Nays. I'll say this right now, Lux doesn't even touch her before Flit can. Calm and Patient won't mix well in her situation, no matter how you doin it here."

“Nonsense, there is never too much peace and calm in a human soul.” Artemista shot back. “There is always a need for more.”

“But there is also a need for things to get done, and with those two mixing, that won't happen.” Bullot said back, earning a wince and a sigh from Artemista.

“Very well. But! In return! Slip doesn't get used without Flicka!” She shot back, earning a wince from Bullot. “War and Apathy go just about as well as they can, if we want a sociopath! No, no, and for a third time no, he does not get involved until his counterpart is.”

“I can concede that point.” Bullot mused. “The Romans aren't really needed here, unless she has a public showing, or needs to sneak around, but until then we should probably keep them hidden and out of sight.” The ant said, earning a nod from artemista. “Which just leaves… The seasons.” He winced.

“No.” Artemista said simply. “Not unless we need them. The seasons are too dangerous for her right now, and even if she was given a week to rest they would STILL be dangerous. We just change how she acts, they will bring aspects of herself to the surface that none should see. So again I say no, not until the direst of circumstances.”

“For once, we agree.” Bullot muttered, shuttering at the idea of Demis getting a hold of his Chosen. “No seasons. Now, what if she finds any more boxes?”

“And how likely is that?” Artemista shot back. “Unless you're hiding something from me we don't know where any others are, so this shouldn't even be an issue.”

“Except that like attracts like. You felt her soul, she’s been touched by magic so many times I'm surprised miraculous aren't levitating out of the box and magnetizing to her. She had so much of it pumping through her veins I'm surprised she doesn't bleed gold and silver.”

“... this… is unfortunately true.” Artemista sighed, shaking her head. “But until that time, we shan't discuss it. That is a case by case, and you know it.”

“...Fine. But I won't hesitate to gloat if more show up unannounced.” Bullot huffed, turning his head away as Artemista sighed. 

The two had different opinions of their unknown relation, Destiny. Destiny had never had an aspect made into a Kwami, and therefore never had a voice to explain themselves. Some liked to blame the eldest, others wondered if they even existed.

Bullot hated Destiny, even if he felt their touch more than most. Destiny had taken more than a few of his hosts before he thought was their time. Artemista, on the other hand, was more neutral, not caring one way or the other if Destiny existed, but just wanting to spend time with her chosen.

But something told her she would be changing that opinion very, very soon.

**********

André Bourgeois was a good man… or, at least, he tried to be. He loved his wife, and his daughter, and wanted to make sure his city was safe, and profitable.

And sometimes… sometimes those three wants got in the way of each other.

“Audrey, dear, do you think Chloé has been… a bit removed, lately?” He asked cautiously, knowing his wife was still angry at the public fallout Their daughter’s latest Akumatization had caused them, something he admittedly was still reeling a bit from financially as well even if he didn't let that cloud his judgement for his daughter.

“Who?” His wife asked, earning a small wince on his face as she barely looked up from their dinner, a lovely fillet that he had always complimented the chef on whenever they had made it for him. It was… something of a comfort food, for days and times like this.

“Our daughter, dear.” André said gently, earning a scoff as his lovely wife speared a chunk of her meal with her fork before daintily eating it, chewing thoroughly before answering.

“That girl is nothing but a source of bad luck, lawsuits, and bad publicity. So what if Chartreuse is a bit down. She deserves it after her latest blunder.” She said, her voice calm, but almost as waspish in tone as their daughter’s latest Akuma.

“Well, it's just…. I was wondering if we could do something to cheer her up. Maybe she would enjoy some time at one of your shows!” He said, putting a bit of cheer in his voice as he suggested it, only for a laugh to cut it down.

“The day that girl goes anywhere near my catwalk is the day I retire for good. She may have inherited some of my looks, but that's the only good thing about her.” She said, making him wince harder as he sighed.

He had tried, and he knew that any protesting on his part would potentially backfire again as he just nodded, thinking over the gift he would now have to get her to try and cheer her up.

Jewelry always worked well, and he had seen this intricate antique box for sale that he could have shipped here from where it was in the Americas. It was an extravagant thing, with images of vines wrapping around it like chains with multiple floral designs appearing all over it, with flowers of every color of the rainbow sprawling over it like a garden centerpiece, with the very center of said centerpiece being a triangular symbol of twisting Bamboo Flowers, Posies, and Chrysanthemums surrounding a snow White Iris..

It was beautiful, and he was just sure his daughter would love it. Though he wished he knew if the decorative flowers represented anything, or if it was simply there for aesthetics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to point somthing out, Take a look at how the last box was described. All of those markings have a meaning after all~


	14. The Call of the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream. A premonition? A warning? And a soul sold.

The darkness surrounded her on all sides, rolling around her like fog, black as night and just as ominous. An unknowable unease filled her heart and soul as she stared into the abyss, looking for something, anything, to latch on to, to hold close, to anchor herself. It was maddening, this darkness, this feeling of being all alone as she waited for something, anything.

shapes darting in the shadows. a sinister laugh. a soothing voice purring offers into her ear, trying to tempt her very soul from her body. Anything was better than this… blackness. It was terrifying in its hold of her.

a whisper of air brushed her cheek, leaving her feeling cold as she looked around, a streak of grey in the darkness making her whip around, a flash of golden eyes meeting her own before they vanished into the whirling shadows.

“Wait! where are you going?! don't leave me here!” she cried, her voice echoing, but she already knew that it was gone, leaving her alone in the ever darkening abyss again as she looked around.

She needed something, anything, to keep herself sane here. Those eyes said that other things were here. she just had to find them.

Slowly creeping forward, she moved through the abyss, seeing flashes of movement now and then that she tried desperately to reach out for, but each time they slipped away, leaving her alone again.

a flash of emerald, the sound of wings.

a grey blur, the scent of the jungle.

white and black, scales and feathers flashing by.

“Stop leaving me here alone! can't you see i need a way out!” she cried, but knowing the beings were already gone, flashes all she had to look for as she walked forwards, before stopping.

was that… light?

In that instant, she broke into a run, ignoring a howling cackle, the hissing of cats, she ignored it all as she ran forward, twords that light, that beautiful pale glow.

As she got closer and closer, she started hearing things. the clacking of shoes on stone. Her own movements matching the sound. Ah, so it was her moving? Good, something else to distract her from the madding abyss.

Then she heard the whispers.

“ _ She reaches for us? the nerve.” _

_ “so strong, so free.” _

_ “Beauty, strength, knowledge and wealth…” _

_ “...good enough to  _ **_eat_ ** _.” _

_ “Hmm… why bother.” _

_ “All of her belongings, all of her power....” _

_ “ _ **_How DARE she reach for us_ ** _!” _

As she skidded to a stop, looking for the sources of the voices, she found herself looking at seven burning flames, the colors of the rainbow surrounding her as they spoke, debated, cackled and cojoled. wild shapes, dancing in the flames as they tried to blot out that beautiful white light.

She didn't care.

She looked for it, searching for it, even as she saw the cloud of rot, the smell of sickness, and felt the reaper’s scythe.

she searched for that white light, that pure figure.

and heard a whisper in her ear.

**_not yet_ **

Chloé awoke screaming, feeling those words burning her ear as she did so.

\-----------------------

Jean was having a rough time of it, recently. His charge, his current mistress, had been acting so oddly recently. Taking meals only in her room, disappearing and reappearing at odd hours, smelling of soot, or of soft perfumes. What could she have been doing that had left her thankfully not home when the fireball caused by that receipt akuma had sent a stray fire their way? What had made her withdraw so mu-

The scream shattered his soul into shards of terror as he burst through the door, the morning’s breakfast forgotten as the older man rushed to his charge’s side, looking at her wide eyes, her panicked, almost animalistic terror seizing his heart in place as he quickly grabbed her arm, looking her in the eye.

“Miss Borgeous, Madame! Chloé!” He shouted, shaking her thrashing form as she screamed and sobbed, latching onto him with a grip so tight it drew blood. “It's all right, calm down! I’m here!”

“No, no! Get away from me! I wont! Get away!”

“Madam, I won't force you to go anywhere! please, just calm down!” He nearly begged, eyes wide with worry as her frantic breaths hitched, her heart thudding in her chest hard enough for him to feel the vibrations, see her arm trembling as she tried to come back fully.

“J… Jean?” She whispered, her voice horse from her violent scream, her nails still digging into his arm hard enough to draw blood as her terrified eyes locked on to his own, her terror slowly leaving her body, even as the dread she felt was still building inside her.

“I’m here, madame. Do not worry.” He said, his voice gentle as he held her, letting her slowly calm down as he looked at the nails that had pierced his suit. And his skin. He would need to get it repaired and washed, if not outright replaced. “You're alright.”

“S… Something bad is going to happen.” Chloé said weakly. “Really, really bad. We need…. I…. we should…”

“Nothing is going to happen, Madam. It's quite alright. Just breathe with me. In, and out. In…” He coached, watching as her breathing slowly settled, never seeing the two worried looking gods, their eyes drifting to their own box that they had felt her magic reaching into, and where it had been reaching elsewhere.

What had she connected to, to terrify her this much?

And why now?

\-------------------

“Nooru….” Gabriel started, standing in his hideaway as he looked into the city, surrounded by his butterflies, and simply watching the skyline of the city he lived in, that his son lived in, that his wife had loved, as he prepared himself for what he had to do. “This… shall be difficult for both of us, and while i shall not listen to any protests, I will apologize in advance.” He said, causing the Kwami to look at him in shock and dread.

His master never apologized, not even for the nastiest of his Akumas.

What was he planning to do?

“Master?” The little butterfly asked. “What…. Why are you apologizing?”

“....For how I am about to lose my soul, and am dragging you into it. Dark Wings, rise.” He commanded, the Kwami streaking into his broach as he prepared his dark butterfly, sending it into the world for a place he knew would be filled with the deepest, darkest emotions he could find, one he had always ignored for his own sanity, as rain began falling in the City of Love.

\------------------

Marcus was a grown man, tall enough to be considered massive, and built like a brick wall. He worked in a warehouse, moving boxes by hand and machine that could weigh upwards of 50 pounds sometimes, and had been cracked upside the head more than once by something falling, suffering nothing more than a headache, and a bump. People called him the Iron Man in his workplace, for his unshaking strength, and focused mind.

And he was currently crying his eyes out, hoping and praying to every god in the world that this wasn't real, that he was dreaming, that this was one incredibly long, horrible nightmare as he clutched a small storybook to his chest, looking at the small ‘ _ so small, so wrong’  _ coffin that was about to be lowered into the ground, holding all that remained of the light in his life, going to join her mother far before she should have.

It was an accident, a drunk driver slamming into the side of his car, killing two of the three people involved in an instant, and leaving him in the hospital for the time it took to arrange the funeral before him. Something that was happening far, far too soon.

He stood there, numb, as he held the book to his chest, trying not to break down and cry like he had been ever since he heard the news, ever since they had put him on suicide watch. ever since he knew that she was  gone .

And he stood there, watching, as they buried his daughter, leaving him alone one by one as they said their goodbyes and left, leaving him alone in the rain with his best friend in the car, waiting for him, out of the rain.

Meaning no one was around to gawk at the little black butterfly, flying into the place it had never gone before, as it landed on the book in the massive man’s hands.

Even as he felt the person in his mind, Marcus didn't say anything, numb to the world and uncaring. Why would he care, now that his little girl wasn't there to see it?

‘... _ loss is hard.”  _ the titular voice said, the one he had heard of, but never heard himself. “ _ I know that all too well. I, myself, and doing what I do to get back someone just as precious to me.” _ he said softly, telling the man something he had never told anyone. why. out of some kind of pity? out of comradery for their shared suffering? “ _ what I am doing, I do to bring her back… and…. perhaps, if you get me what I need to do it… perhaps I could bring her back too.” _

He instantly had his attention, the man’s head snapping up, a desperate light appearing that hadn't been there in weeks, as he had prepared to bury his daughter.

“ _ it is only a possibility, but I swear to you, Necrolancer, that I WILL try. _ ” the voice promised, and Marcus, no, Necrolancer nodded, his eyes narrowing.

“If there’s even a chance I’ll see her again? I would burn this city to the ground.” The mourning man promised, as he felt the power spread through his book, turning it into a tome of something dark, as the power moved through him.

A grey cloak wrapped around him, a skull taking the place of his head as armor seemed to cover him like water, flowing up as the cloak cascaded down to cover him, a massive steel lance appearing in his off hand as he looked up to the rainy sky, empty sockets filling with raindrops like tears as he let out a mournful, wrathful, and desperate cry.

A cry that came from all around him, echoing, as the ghosts of the graveyard replied to his call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got chills writing this one. Hope I did it well!


	15. Cold and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth's worst mistake, and a breaking heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, it will not be gratuitous, it will not be bloody, but there is DEATH.
> 
> Warning delivered. Have Fun~

Paris was as it was many days, calm, slow, quiet save for the sounds of cars and pedestrian chatter as everyone made their way towards their points of interest, be it school work, or tourism as the morning dragged on, leaving many to feel like it would be a slow, peaceful day.

Then, the first ghost flew from the sky, its wispy tail dragging behind it as its moaning, ghoul-like face was curled into a rictus scream, looking like it was more bones than ectoplasmic flesh as it darted towards a pedestrian, knocking them to the ground with a wailing cry as they stumbled, barely avoiding the embrace of death themselves as the ghost tried to knock them into oncoming traffic, making everyone stop in shock at the whitish-blue being as it screamed and moaned

Stunned as the crowd was, noone noticed the second one until it was too late, the wispy shape pushing a teenager with her phone in her hand and her eyes oon what had just happened into a nearby open manhole, earning a yelp that quickly fell silent with a sickening snap.

The panic truly set in then.

People ran screaming, dodging the off white bumper cars disguised as ghosts as they tried to find someplace safe, one person running into an alleyway and, after making sure nothing was above them, sighing in relief.

only for their breath to be cut short as something impacted them from behind, looking down to see some kind of harpoon-like obstruction now coming out of their fully intact collarbone, their confusion only lasting moments before they fell to the ground, life ending in seconds as the wispy ghost still attached to the chain was dragged out, coming to rest at the incorporeal ‘feet’ of a larger, more impressive, hooded spectre, more chains in its hands lashing out and bringing back spirits like unruly dogs as these Soulcatchers continued to float, more and more chains flowing from their grasp.

And even more specters were coming. Those with long claws, that ripped apart flesh as well as souls, sending scarred spirits moaning to the side as their torn asunder bodies fell over, gone before they had even started to fall. Spirits with massive maws, snapping people up left and right and growing bigger with every moaning soul filling their translucent stomachs. Spirits with weapons, shooting or slashing through the masses like peasants fleeing from an inquisition.

and all the while, Necrolancer watched, impassive as the reaper himself as he watched his spirits tear across Paris, ripping lives asunder.

And Hawkmoth watched in horror, now knowing what he had unleashed, and knowing that no matter what he told nooru, his soul was not NEARLY enough to pay for what he had seen.

\---------------------

“Jean. Jean you have to go. get the others, the maids, the servers, everyone! get them out and RUN!” Chloé pleaded, eyes wide as she felt her bad feeling growing worse by the second, her tears no longer falling as she gripped Butler Jean’s arms. looking into his older, wider eyes and probably looking like a scared girl after a nightmare. But she didn't care. The feeling was almost sickening now, death approaching from every angle and her just… trying. trying to help. trying to get people AWAY.

“Madam, i'm afraid i can't do that.” Jean started, stepping back and looking at her worriedly. “My job, first and foremost, is to look after you-”

“By the name of every god i know, you will LISTEN to me, Jean Fidéli!” She finally snapped, making him take a step back in shock.

The miss had said his actual last name?

“You will go to your friends, your loved ones, your coworkers, and you will GET THEM OUT.” Chloé hissed, Artemisia's calm rains washed entirely away by the fear, the terror, and the need to get him to LISTEN DAMN IT! “You will run until the Miraculous Ladybug happens, and then you will come back, because i swear if something happens to you, i will NEVER forgive you! Am I clear!” she ordered, her full queenly force of will returning to her as she looked at her long time servant, her closest ally, and the one person she couldn. Afford. To lose.

“...Yes, Misses Bourgeois.” He finally said, bowing his head as he turned, walking to her bedroom door as he paused, turning to look back at his charge, and wondering where the spoiled, pampered, and so very lonely little girl he had known all her life had gone.

With a sigh, he turned, hand on the doorknob as he prepared to open it. It was… oddly chill to the touch, He would need to talk to matinence about the air conditioning again, he just knew-

Chloé snapped out of her panic as she heard a thump, whirling around as the two gods she had out shouted in surprise, dodo and ant both watching with their wielder as a ghostly scythe ripped through the door, not actually damaging the material at all, and yanked the ethereal form of her closest thing to a caring parent out of his body, a last gasp of surprise being the last thing she heard as he fell to the ground, dead as a doornail.

And something in Chloé… broke.

Slowly, almost in a daze, Chloé slid to the ground, her legs sprawling beneath her as she just… sat there, eyes locked on his fallen form, the shock keeping the tears she knew should be falling away as her Kwami desperately tried to get her to listen, to look at them, to call them to action. This was the work of an Akuma, they screamed, and begged, and tried to get her to just FOCUS! He would be back when the battle was won! But she needed to win it first!

But it didn't matter.

He was gone.

Chloé felt something in her heart flicker, and die, as some of the warmth she was feeling left her body, not even noticing as the box in the corner of her eye seemed to shift, to open like a six leafed flower as something in the depths was revealed, didn't seem to care as she saw the pale blue symbol, one of the four in the center of the box, glowing.

Until there was something floating in front of her.

It wasn't jewelry, or a trinket, or even a little clip on keyring. It was something… Old. Its metal was rough, and weathered. Its color was dim, and grey. Its glass fogged, like it was perpetually frosted. But the little lantern just hung there, in full defiance of gravity, dangling in front of her like it was held on a string.

And then she saw the Kwami.

Grey fur flowed in a suddenly arctic breeze, as golden eyes locked onto her own. It was fluffy, almost like a very small dog, but those sharp ears and long, fluffy tail gave the true story.

She was locked eye to eye with a Wolf.

“Child…” the voice of the cold whispered, blowing over her ears like a frozen wind. “You have lost much, and stand to lose more. This power, this magic, is an abomination in my eyes. Allow me to help you, so we may put these souls to rest, and return the death beyond the veil where they belong.”

Chloé was too frozen to answer, her hand woodley reaching out, grabbing the lantern by its ring as she felt its weight shift, now hanging by her hand strength alone.

“My name is Demis. I am the Kwami of Winter, of cold and dark, of the veil, of the final passing, and of the sleeping earth. Say what you know to be mine.”

“Demis, take the world in your embrace.” Chloé whispered, her eyes catching the terrified looks of Artemista and Bullot before the COLD took her mind.

And she stopped worrying about such trivial things.


	16. Singing Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the mind of winter, the true battle approaches, and a glimpse of the terror of Necrolancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its annoying, but as a music lover I was inspired!

It truly was a wonder, Chloé mused, how she hadn't seen the world like this before. How… broken, it all was, and how hard it was to really do anything you wanted to.

It was simple, really. With so many rules chaining down everything, it was hard to find the right way to slip through them, to be under as little restrictions as possible, while still being well within the weave enough to be protected.

Even Miraculous, the true meaning of freedom for anyone who had used one, had their chains. They bound you to a persona, to a mask, and made you put others before yourself. Put another chain around your neck, and made it harder to breath then if you were just a normal person. Made it impossible to run.

“How droll.” she breathed, her half lidded eyes watching the mist that flowed away with her words, catching her reflection in a window as she approached.

She was wearing a silver hoodie, with long, grey sweatpants ending in a pair of black boots that crunched the snow and ice under her feet, her golden eyes locking onto themselves as silver hair flowed outside the hood, the sheer disinterest in her eyes making a savage smirk play out across her lips as she turned, continuing to walk down the street, the crunch of ice and snow under boot the only noise in the silent street.

For what was truly free about freedom? When you had to fight and claw your way out, only to be subjected to even harsher challenges when not protected by the web of chains. It was much easier to just… fall under, let yourself be buried by the rules, and go about your day as just another face in the crowds. After all, if no one knows who you are, that's almost as good as being free.

Because it means there are less chains holding you back as you stalk through the shadows, and make the darkness your home.

With a smile, she looked into the lamp still clutched in her right hand, feeling the weight of the metal housing, seeing the silver of her nails standing out from the grey of the metal, the pale skin of her hands nearly as white as the snow around her as she continued moving.

With a slight movement, she turned to look behind her, at the fleeing, frozen humans, and the slightly green shards of the ghosts, their bodies shattered so their souls could escape back to where they belonged, be it in life, or beyond the vale.

She just hoped they were smart enough to stay around until the Cure was cast.

“If they're not… does it really matter? They were just too weak willed to survive.” She muttered, looking ahead to the bare concrete around half a block in front of her, as it always was before it entered her range, watching the ice slowly creeping along the street, the grey clouds above turning from simply overcast to snowy as they entered her area of influence.

It was almost… freeing, this silence.

And that was dangerous.

In the ominous silence, a voice started singing. Slow and melodic, it turned the normally powerful song slow and haunting.

Perfect for the ice around her.

“ _ She wears her heart safety pinned to her backpack, her backpack is all that she knows~” _

\------------------------

“On your right!” Ladybug almost screamed, Chat dodging the swinging scythe of a Reaper as they tried to make their way to the epicenter, to the knight on the horse they had seen when this had all started. Where the fallen camera crew’s camera still rolled, stuck there indefinitely as the news center had fallen soon after the ghosts had arrived, leaving a single camera locked onto the Akuma, watching as he simply sat there, atop his skeletal horse, and waited.

Waited for them.

“Above!” Chat yelled, Ladybug instantly moving into a roll as she snapped her yoyo out on reflex. the ghost reeled back, stunned for a moment while she hastily retrieved the weapon, clipping it to her side as she kept running.

It was all she could do, really. The ghosts just didn't stay down, losing all fear of injury and death in their afterlife as they tried to swarm over the two heroes, her mind locking onto a few terrifyingly familiar faces she didn't want to think about right now.

**_(A long haired girl with glasses clawing at her feet from below, a massive brutish being with a curled up face where there should have been a smile, a whip fast ghost with long claws next to it whipping in and out as the lumbering spirit tried to step on the red and black dot below him.)_ **

Nope! Not now! Probably not ever! They needed to beat this Akuma. NOW.

“Clear path! Move move move!” Chat called, the two of them running at full speed as they found themselves in the Eiffel Tower Plaza, the normally bustling area empty save for them, the Akuma, and the bodies, the skeletal knight grinning at them as they approached.

“Welcome, Heroes.” The Akuma spoke, its voice deep, yet rasping, like something fresh from the grave. “I am truly amazed that you made it this far through my spirits, and even more that you are willing to fight at all. With almost all of Paris part of my horde, there had to have been a few… familiar faces, within the masses.” He rasped, sounding almost amused. Like he was about to laugh.

“Do you think this is funny?” Chat hissed, claws flexing as his eyes narrowed. “Because i'm not laughing.”

“No, you aren't. And that tells me all I need to know.” The Akuma grinned, its skeletal jaw seeming to shift. “Now you know my emptiness, my sorrow, and my rage. All the reasons Hawkmoth came to me. He’s in my head right now, you know. Telling me to give you my Akuma, to let you fix this ‘mistake’. But I won't. This was no mistake. This, is the result of a man pushed to desperation, and the consequences of the wish he promised me. He will fulfill his end of the bargain, give me back my daughter, and then? Then we can see about fixing everything else. But I WILL take your miraculous today!” The monster roared, his horse rearing up as he prepared his lance, looking to run them down, and take what was his. The heroes responded, taking out their weapons to start the fight of their lives.

All three paused as they heard a melodious, ominous voice.

_ “All she knows, if she can't relieve it, it grows.” _

It seemed to come from all around them, echoing through the empty plaza as the heroes grunted in shock, looking around for a singing spirit, another enemy, while Necrolancer just clutched his reigns, his horse starting at the unexpected sound and nearly rearing up as he let his own eye sockets drift.

_ “And so, it goes. She crawls like a worm _ ,”

A flash, and suddenly everything was cold. Ice formed over the Eiffel tower, turning it into a massive ice sculpture, as the wave of magic flashed over them. The fountains, frozen in mid movement, the plants, covered in a layer of clear eyes as to preserve their beauty, looking more like colored glass then true life any more with the amount of ice around them.

And finally, she appeared, like a shadow from the night she was suddenly there, strolling towards the fight with lantern in hand, and a smile visible on her soft, snowy features.

_ “Crawls like a worm from a bird~” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bird and the Worm: The Used


	17. Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is cold, but not unforgiving. And we finally see Gabriel in all of this mess

As the chilling voice died away on the winds, everyone was silent. from the shivering Chat Noir, who’s danger sense was telling him to run far, far away, to Ladybug, who was gripping her yoyo like she was trying to crush it.

And the Akuma, who was just smiling wider and wider.

“Ah, the guest of honor!” The skeletal being laughed, his teeth clettering together as he bowed his head to her. “The reason all of this could come about. The one who made hawkmoth  _ desperate _ .” he purred, empyu sockets glinting with amusement as he waited for the girl to stumble, to freeze in shock.

Instead, he felt his own bones chilling in the cold air.

“And i suppose you are the one who is making this disgusting show, trying to rip those sleeping piecefully behind the veil to this side, ignoring the laws of nature. More specifically, MY laws.” The girl said cooly, her voice a cracking whip in the near silence.

“Your laws? are you truly that full of yourself, girl?” The rider chuckled. “that you think yourself powerful enough toclaim that lofty position? What gives you the right to say those are your laws?”

“hmm… i suppse my vessil is a bit misleading.” Menagerie said, looking at her own arm, the pale skin there, before sighing. “In truth, i cant even tell what part is me, and the other is my Kwami’s power anymore. but i suppose it dosnt really matter. I’ll figure it out once i stop you.” she mused, the chilling wind starting to pick up around her as she casually started strolling forward.

“Do you really think it would be that simple?!” Necrolancer laughed, waving his hand as he proved something that Chat Noir and Ladybug hadn't even thought of.

The only time they had been attacked from below, it was from things like manholes, drainage grates, and the like.

but what was mere solid stone, compared to an incorporial body.

In an instant, a Reaper was behind menagerie, scythe swinging with all its might as it tried to take the girls head off, to add another spirit to the army.

And the moment its blade kissed her skin, everything froze.

slowly, dull, grey eyes turned to look at the ghost, frozen in place as it was, its blade barely even knicking her skin asshe looked at it, before slowly turning to the stunned necrolancer.

“Did you truly think that one who had already failed my test, wouldd be strong nough to fight me?” she asked, her voice tinged with dissapointment… and amusement?

In that instant, the reaper fractured, turning into a thousand ice shards as they tinkled to the ground, leaving necrolancer fuming as he roared to the sky.

“Kill her, kill her! all of you, hold nothing back! destroy her very soul, wipe her from the face of the earth!” he roared, as a billowing wail echoed from everywhere as what seemed like a tide of pale lime green started roaring through the city, gathering speed and size as it approached.

In that moment, Chat Noir lost his battle with his instincts, snatching Ladybug from the ground, and almost earning a black eye in the process from the panicked punch she threw, he was gone, leaping to the top of the nearest building as he crouched there, ears all the way up and hair spikier then ladybug had ever seen it, watching the ocean of death roar towards the figure of Menagerie, who just looked… tired.

“Good. make my job easier. It means I have to spend less time looking for them all.” She mused, her figure flickering as they looked at it.

for just a moment, barely even a second, it wasnt a girl in a hoodie and sweats. it wasnt a silver haired beauty, looking bored to the world.

It was a massive, shaggy black form, golden eyes staring into a world that it found no love for, no reason to care for. It walked this icy path alone.

Then, she was the girl again, still just as alone on the icy road, even as enemies rushed her on all sides possible, every conceivable inch of the world filling with ghosts around her as they looked to steal her life from her.

“Final Rest.”

And Chat Noir knew no more.

\----------------------------------

Menagerie sighed as she heard the shattering of ice around her, frowning as she looked around, seeing the bare field of ice, the buildings, the tower, all gone. Only two remained. Only two survived.

The Akuma, frozen to the quick and groaning as ice covered its form, but still moving as its hosre dissolved under it, crushed white bone being all that was left as Necrolancer staggered to his feet.

And across from him, a spot of red in this land of white, Ladybug staggering to her feet, shivering against the freezing cold, with no shelter in sight.

“hmm… how weak. i had hoped more would still stand. But, those who survive, will survive.” she sighed, slowly starting to make her way to necrolancer, lntern swinging in her grip as its flame sputtered, flickering as it tried to recover from the massive amount of power she had just used.

“w… what are you?” The Akuma wheezed, looking at her as a slow, sad smile crossed the girl’s fetures, her eyes softening from the hard glare they had been to an almost… nurturing look.

“I am the Mothers final test. I am the cold, the night, the dark. I am mourning, death, and detatchment. I am age, i am the welcoming hand, guiding you past the reaper. I am Winter.” she said, her voice never leaving her low tone, but showing a bit more compassion. “And you passed my test. which makes this lall the harder for me.” she mused, hand slowly reaching out, toucing against the boney head as necrolancer froze, unsure of what to do.

“Sleep.” she whispered, as the ice appeared again, covering necrolancer from head to toe as Menagerie cast her gaze to Ladybug, her eyes wide in horror and confusion as Menagrie casually shattered the being in front of her, leaving naught but a black butterfly, trying desperatly to fly in this freezing cold.

“You know,” She started, smiling as she gently picked up the little butterfly, walking towards Ladybug with a slow, casual gait. “I’m not suprised you survived. None have a stronger will then the lady of Creation.” she mused, eyes glinting in amusement. “It’s one of the few things i enjoy about you. and you are, admittedly, asthetically pleasing to the eye. It is unfortunate that this has probably soured your thoughts about me. i would have liked to know you better. Alas, it was not ment to be. I could not see myself attatching to anyone in such a way anyways.” She mused aloud, her gentle, caring smile never leaving her face as she let the butterfly go, only Ladybug’s instincts making her snap the yoyo out, catching it mid air, as Menagerie simply started walking away. “Please use the cure soon, i have things at hme waiting for me.” she said, before dissapearing in a flash of winter air as ladybug shook her head.

she could puzzle that out later.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

\--------------------

Hawkmoth sat back in his chair, breathing for the first time in what felt like years as he finally fel tthe clensing magic of Ladybug’s cure rushing through paris, restoring taken lives and repairing damage as almost everyone came back screaming, crying, or shivering. He could feel thefear, the negative emotions everywhere, and almost felt sick with himself as he ripped the broach off, throwing it to the side as he panted, his suit dissapearing as he sat there, processing. thinking. breathing.

After maybe half an hour, he picked up the miraculous again, allowing nooru to come out, exausted and terrified, as he cuddled against Gabriel’s neck. The fasion mogul knew it wasnt out of any kind of affection, just the need to be close to someone after feeling… that.

As noru began eating his fill after they seperated, Gabriel paused, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. His personal line. With a frown, he reached in, looking at the number as a sigh escaped him. Opening it, he placed it to his ear. “Monsour Borgeois, how may i he-” he started, before freezing, his eyes widening as the phone fell from his grip.

In an instant, he snatched it up, putting it right back to his ear. “I’m sorry Andre, i must have misheard you, what did you say?!”

\-----------

Nearly half an hour earlier, Menagerie appeared in a flurry of ice and show in her rom, watching as the Cure worked its way through, restoring her butler to life as the ice was banished, a smile finally spreading over her lips as she finally let go of the lantern, placing it in its resting place in the unfolded box with almost mechanical movements as she spoke. “Demis, melt away.” she said, smiling as the power finally left her, feeling the world in an entierly new way as Demis’s detatched nature finally fled from her as the timberwofl kwami appeared infront of her, looking despondant, but with a kind smile on her face as she patted chloe on the head.

“Excelent work, pup.” She breathed, before floating over to the box, slowly resting herself inside her lantern as she napped, regaining the power she had used, taking the drain mostly upon herself.

As Jean woke, he woke to the sound of somthing collapsing, his eyes widening as he shot up just in time to see Chloe fall to the ground, her breath fluttering and her form shivering as she did so.

\------------

“Chloe’s in a coma.” Andre said, panicing. “They dont know why, and she wont wake up. have you seen adrien?! he’s not answering his phone and officer Raincomprix refuses to ask his daughter about her school life. There has to be somthing there that caused this, right?! The cure washed over the city, it couldnt be from the Akuma!”

As Andre’s panicked ramblings flowed over the phone, Gabriel nearly collapsed himself, hand moving to his head as pure dread filled him.

what had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aint i a stinker~


End file.
